Twintastic:A MBAV Story
by Lovestowrite98
Summary: Ethan's twin sister Faye comes back to Whitechapel and she has a few secrets of her own. And will Ethan's blonde vampire friend fall for Faye? Does Faye fall for him? -This story is from the first episode forward- Rated T just in case Rory/oc
1. Faye Morgan

**Okay this is my first MBAV fanfic. Please tell me what ya think!**

Hi! I'm Faye Morgan. Ethan Morgan's twin sister. Jane is obviously my younger sister. I've lived with my aunt and uncle since I was eight years old. Why? I go to a boarding school that's super close to my aunt and uncle's house. So they decided to take me in and let me live with them. But I'm so tired of boarding school and I really miss my family. So my parents have arranged for me to finally come back home. Let me tell you a little bit about myself! I'm kind of a nerd, even though I don't look like one. I've been taking boxing since I was ten years old. I'm also a blackbelt in karate. I'm really faithful and always stick up for my friends and family. I have a bit of a temper and I'm not afraid to fight anyone. Ethan is twelve minutes older than me. My favorite color is red and I'm a major tomboy. I have black hair like ethan and green eyes like my mom. Oh and, I have secrets. Big secrets. Secrets you would never believe


	2. Coming home

**And The story begins! Please enjoy...**

I say goodbye to my aunt and uncle as I get on the plane that will bring me home. Finally. I've really missed everyone. I walk out of the airport to find both my parents waiting for me.

"Faye! Sweetie, we've missed you so much!" my mom yells as she and my dad run over and hug me.

"I've missed you guys, too!" I tell them happily.

"It's so good to see you again sweetheart," my dad tells me as he grabs m bags and puts them in the truck. We all get in the car and start heading home.

"I can't believe I'm really home! I missed Ethan and Jane so much!" I say.

"They're so excited to see you again," my mom tells me. We pull up to our house to find it oddly quiet.

"Welcome home sweetie," my mom says as she opens the front door. Jane immedietly runs up to me.

"Faye!" Jane yells as she hugs me.

"Hey Janey-Bear" I say as I hug her back.

"Did Ethan tell you we have a babysitter?" Jane asks, looking up at me.

"Yeah he told me all about it in an email. Is she here?" I ask.

"No, Sarah couldn't make it so we had Benny's grandma babysit," my dad explains.

"Faye?" I hear a voice ask. I'd know that voice anywhere. I look up to the top of the stairs to find my twin brother, Ethan smiling at me.

"Ethan!" I yell happily.

He races down the stares and pulls me into a tight hug. Ethan freezes for a couple seconds before going back to normal. **(Ya know cuz ethan's a seer)**

Ethan gives me a weird look. "Everything okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Ethan tells me, unconvincingly.

"I've missed yo so much," I tell him.

"I missed you, too Faye," Ethan tells me.

"Well now that everyone's acquainted again I think it's time for bed," dad says.

"Come on Jane, I'll tuck you in," my mom says. She takes Jane off to her bedroom.

Benny's Grandma comes out of the living room. I still remember her after all these years.

"Thanks for helping tonight," dad tells her.

"It's no trouble," benny's grandma tells him. dad gives her some money before heading upstairs.

"Faye. It's good to see you again dear," Benny's Grandma says to me.

"It's nice to see you again, too," I tell her.

"Maybe you can keep the boys out of trouble. Because I certainly can't do it." I laugh at this.

Benny's grandma leaves and Ethan and I are alone.

"You look different," Ethan states.

"Yeah, I don't look like a nerd anymore," I tell him.

"It's more than that," Ethan says, trying to figure it out.

"Let's just go to bed."

"Fine."

"So how's high school been?"

"Fine I guess. Benny, Rory, and I have already been branded as geeks."

"So I take it your not popular?"

"Not at all."

"Not really surprised."

"How was boarding school?"

"A bunch or rich snobs, bad uniforms, and a couple of cute guys."

"You didn't have any boyfriends did you?" Ethan asks me, going into over-protective brother mode.

"Maybeeee," I say with a shrug as I walk to the door of my room.

"That's not an answer!" Ethan yells as I close my door on him.

Well that's what he gets for being annoying. I mean it's not like I can't take care of myself.

Oh well It's time for bed I guess. Tomorrow is my first day at Whitechapel High. That should be exciting. Wait...**who's Rory?**

**How did you guys like it?The Next chapter is coming real soon! Oh and Faye has never met Rory. Cuz I think of Benny and Ethan being friends since they were like babies or whatever. But Rory was Ethan and Benny's friend after Faye had already gone off to boarding school**


	3. Faye's first day Part 1

**Forgot to put this in the last two chapters so here it is.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own My babysitter's a vampire. If I did I would be rich. Probably.**

**Oh and the episodes are gonna start next chapter or the one after that.**

I wake up sweating like always. Dreams always make me nervous.

It's my first day at Whitechapel High today. Ethan is gonna show me around so I'm probably not going to get lost or anything like that. But I'm still nervous.

Ethan is my twin brother. I can't hide my secrets from him forever.

I brush my teeth, put on some cute clothes, and get ready for my first day at Whitechapel High.

When I'm all ready I close my bedroom door and rush down the staircase. Everyone is at the table eating breakfast.

"I saved some eggs for you sweetie," my mom tells me.

"Not hungry," I tell her as I get my backpack from the dining room.

"Are you sure?" my mom asks.

"Positive," I tell my mom, looking at everyone's food.

Ethan and I say goodbye to mom and dad. Then I give Jane a quick hug before heading out the door. Ethan is right behind me.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast?" Ethan asks me as we get to the sidewalk. Before I can answer him, Benny interrupts me.

"Hey Ethan, ready for another awesome day?" Benny asks my brother, obviously not yet realizing I'm there.

"Hey. I'm not invisible dude," I tell Benny. He just freezes and stares at me.

"Benny, you remember Faye right?" Ethan asks his best friend.

"Y-You're Faye?" Benny asks me dumbstruck.

"Yeah I know, I look different. Boarding School changes people. Now can we please get going?" I ask.

Ethan nods and the three of us take off towards the high school. The whole time there Benny is staring at me.

Geez, I forgot how annoying Benny is sometimes. He's almost like a second brother.

"Here we are," Ethan says as we come into view of the school. It's kind of like any other high school I had seen.

"Want me to help you get your schedule and information?" Ethan asks me.

"I think I can manage bro," I tell him.

"You sure? Cuz we know our way around here," Benny tells me with a flirty smile. I take it back, he is nothing like a brother.

I just roll my eyes at Benny and walk into the school by myself. The office is easy to find and the secretary there gives me all the information I need. See. I knew I didn't need Benny or Ethan.

My locker is just like all the other ones in the school. I try my combo a couple of times, but my locker isn't budging.

This makes me frustrated and when I get frustrated I get a little violent. I slam my locker with my fist and it creaks open.

A cute boy with blonde hair and a jumpy attitude rushes over to me.

"Woah how did you do that?" the boy asks me.

"Do what?" I ask calmly. I'm really good at lying. I've been doing it for a while now.

"Bang your locker open. Whenever I try to do that my locker door falls off," the cute boys tells me with a look of amazement on his face.

"Seriously I don't know what you're talking about dude. But I'm Faye," I tell him.

The boy smiles. "I'm Rory. You're pretty," the boys says smiling like an idiot and looking at the ground.

Rory? Didn't my brother say he has a friend named Rory?

"Are you friends with Ethan Morgan?" I ask him.

"Yeah me and Ethan are tight," Rory tells me. "Why? Are you his girlfriend? You are aren't you? Darn it!" Rory says as he bangs his head against the lockers, leaving a dent.

I pull Rory away from the lockers and shut my own. "No, stupid. I'm his twin sister, Faye," I say with an eye roll before walking away.

I can feel Rory's eyes following me as I walk away. He's really cute. But I know for a fact Ethan wouldn't be happy if Rory and I started dating.

The bell rings and I go to my first class. Two hours later and I'm in the hall before my next class starts. I look through my pile of papers as I walk and accidentally bump into someone. Of course I fall. I look over to see a girl with dark skin, brown hair, and brown eyes on the ground, too. She must be who I walked into.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so _sorry!" the girl tells me, as she offers a hand to help me up.

"Don't be! It was completely my fault," I tell her.

"I'm Sarah," the girl offers.

"I'm Faye," I tell the girl with a smile. She smiles back.

"Listen we should probably get to class, but look for me at lunch okay? We can sit together," Sarah says, before rushing off.

I rush to my next class and smile. I think I just made a friend.

*Ethan's Point of view*

Benny and I walk to our next class together. All morning I've been trying to figure out what's up with Faye. Something's off about her. I just can't quite put my finger on it.

"Hey Benny, do you think there's something different about Faye?" I ask my best friend as we take our seats in the back of the classroom.

"Yeah she's hot," Benny says with a smile.

"What? ew, no! no!" I say, trying to block out what he just said. "I mean something weird," I say, trying to explain better.

"Like supernatural vampire weird?" Benny asks in a hushed tone. Now he's getting it.

"yeah exactly like that. We need to find out what's wrong with Faye," I tell him.

"Nothing's wrong with Faye. She's amazing," Rory says in a dreamy voice as he takes a seat at the desk next to Benny.

"I saw her first!" Benny says, angrily.

"Yeah, but I like her more," Rory pouts.

"Wait, Rory you met my sister?" I ask him. I completely forgot to tell Faye more about Rory.

"Yeah I saw her trying to open her locker, but she couldn't get the combination so she just slammed on it with her fist and it opened. Kind of like I do sometimes," Rory says.

"Except you always make the locker door fall off," Benny tells Rory.

"Wait she just slammed on her locker and it opened? How could a fourteen year old girl be strong enough to do that unless..." I say, trailing off.

"Unless what?" Rory asks confused.

Benny gives me a grim look.

"Unless, she's a vampire," Benny says quietly.

"Aw yes! If she's a vampie then she'll totally want me! We can hunt together!" Rory says, getting excited.

I give Rory an annoyed and angry look.

"But bummer for you man," Rory says.

I can't believe this. My twin sister is a vampire. I put my head down on the desk.

The classroom door opens and someone comes in.

"You're late," the teacher says flatly.

"Yeah sorry it's my first day," the person answers back. I'd know that voice anywhere. I look up to see Faye at the front of the classroom.

"You can take a seat in the back next to Ethan," the teacher instructs Faye. This is going to be a long class.

**How'd you like it? Do you really think Faye is a vamp? Or maybe something else...?Comment please!:) I have to do homework tonight, but I'll update ASAP! Thanks**


	4. Faye's first day Part 2

**Okay This is part two! yay! And the episodes start next chapter! So please tell me what you think. Oh and disclaimer: I do not own my babysitter's a vampire.**

"Hey Ethan," I greet my twin as I sit down next to him. After getting a good look at him Ethan seems nervous.

"You okay bro?" I ask him. Ethan just nods his head and looks straight ahead. Okay then.

"Hey gorgeous," I hear a familiar voice say. I look past Ethan to see Benny and Rory.

"don't call her gorgeous. That's my job," Benny scolds Rory. I roll my eyes at the both of them. Weirdos.

The rest of the class goes the same way. Benny and Rory continue to fight each other and flirt with me. Ethan continues to ignore me.

The bell rings and Ethan runs off before I can ask him what's wrong. I shake it off. He probably just has something on his mind.

"Is it lunch time?" I ask Benny and Rory, who are still fighting.

"yeah wanna sit with us?" Benny asks me. I just laugh and walk away. There is no way I am listening to those two fight the entire lunchtime.

I walk into the cafeteria and look for Sarah. I hope she didn't forget.

"Hey Faye!" Sarah greets me, coming up next me.

"Oh hi Sarah. So where do you wanna sit?" I ask her.

Sarah takes my hand and leads me to a spot.

After a while of Sarah and I talking I get to know her and she's super nice. I can't help, but notice some blonde girl keeps looking over at us.

"Um hey Sarah, who's that blonde girl that keeps looking over here?" I ask Sarah.

She doesn't even turn around to look at the girl. "That's just Erica. We were friends, but we're having a fight now," Sarah tells me.

"Why are you fighting?" I ask Sarah.

"We have some...differences," Sarah says. I can't help, but feel like there's more to the story, but I don't push it.

The bell rings and Sarah and I part ways. I remember how weird Ethan was acting before. And how annoying Benny and Rory are. I'm gonna have more classes with them this afternoon. But I really don't feel like putting up with those boys.

So I just decide to skip class. And maybe the rest of the school day. I know it's my first day, but I can always make it up tomorrow. No big deal. It's not really me, but I need to get away at least for a little while.

I walk all the way home, yeah all the way. My parents won't be home yet. So it's fine if I'm in the house for a while. I check my phone when I get into my house. Five missed calls from Benny. Thirteen missed calls from Ethan. And twenty missed calls from Rory.

I think I'll have to tell Ethan about everything when he gets home. And that includes all of the secrets I have been keeping.

The doorbell rings and race over to open it. It's Benny's Grandmother.

"Oh, um, hello," I say with a genuine smile.

"Hello dear. I expect the boys will be here soon and I thought I'd help you explain," Benny's grandma says, referring to my secrets.

I give her a strange look. "How did you know about-?" I ask, but before I can finish Benny and Ethan burst through the door. Rory just stands at the doorway.

"Come in Rory," Benny tells his friend with a sigh. The blonde boy happily walks into the house having gotten an invitation. What a strange boy.

"Boys let's go into the living room, Faye has something to tell you," Benny's grandma suggests.

"Grandma?" Benny asks, surprised.

The boys all follow her into the living room. I take a sigh before going into the room after them.

"Faye, what's going on?" Ethan asks, looking up at me from the couch. Benny and Rory are sitting next to him.

"Okay well, um, so ever since a little while ago every time I sleep I get these flashes of what happen in the future," I tell everyone.

I can see Ethan and Benny's eyes widen in shock. Rory is just staring at me, which makes me roll my eyes.

"So basically I know everything," I tell the boys.

"And by everything you mean..." Benny asks trailing off.

"Um well Ethan's a seer, Benny's a spellmaster, benny's grandma is an earthpriestess, and I'm pretty sure this town is infested with vampires," I say.

"That's me!" Rory says stupidly.

"You're a vampire?" I ask Rory. I did not see that coming.

"Yeah we know, big surprise," Benny says. Rory slaps his head.

"Sarah's a vampire, too," Ethan tells me.

"How do you know I know Sarah?" I ask.

"Saw you sitting together at lunch," my twin tells me.

"And how do you know Sarah?" I ask.

The boys then go on to tell me of their great adventure.

"Oh, there's one more thing I forgot to tell you," I say.

"What else?" Ethan asks me.

"I-I can move stuff, like with my mind," I tell them with a spark in my eyes. I love how I can do that. It's pretty awesome.

"Awesome!" Rory says.

"Cool," Benny mutters.

"Alright that's enough excitement. I think it's time we go home," benny's grandma declares.

Ethan and I walk our guests to the door and say goodbye. Once they're gone Ethan turns to me and hugs me with a smile on his face. I hug him back.

"Um what's up?" I ask him as I pull out of the hug.

"I thought you were a vampire, so I'm really glad to hear the truth," Ethan tells me.

I laugh at my brother.

"I'm going up to my room," I tell him.

When I'm at the top of the stairs Ethan calls up at me.

"Hey Faye," Ethan calls.

"Yeah bro?" I ask him.

"Don't skip school again okay?" Ethan asks me. I just laugh and nod my head at him before going to my room. I need to sleep early after this crazy day. And the last thing I think about before falling asleep is a funny, somewhat short, random, blonde, vampire boy who is the cutest thing I've seen since I got here.

**And there it is! The episodes start next. Tell me what you think! Ask me questions if you have any. I also take suggestions. Thank you! Please Comment:)**


	5. Lawn of the dead part 1

** Here is the next chapter! Yay! Ths starts the and renesmeef4e I'm gonna put a ethan/jane/faye moment in the next chapter! I thought of the perfect idea for it! Thanks for the suggestion!:)**

I wake up and get ready for school. Today is gonna be an exciting day. I can just feel it. Sarah and Erica made up. Kind of. But at least they're still sort of kind of friends. It will get better as time goes on.

And speaking of time I only have five minutes to get to school. Ethan left without me. Nice brother I have. I run out my front door to see the one and only Rory.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here to escort you to school," Rory tells me with a smile.

"Yeah thanks but we have like three minutes to get there," I tell him.

"Don' worry. Rory is here to save the day!" Rory tells me. I smile at him.

Rory takes me in his arms.

"Hold on tight Faye," he warns me. I put on death grip on him. And suddenly we're flying off to school. Well Rory is flying. I'm just holding on to him.

We land in front of the school with time to spare.

"Thanks Rory! Owe ya one," I say, give him a hug, and run into the school. Did I mention I love my life?

I walk over to Ethan and Benny only to see Benny conjure up flowers and walk over to a blonde girl.

"What's up?" I ask Ethan.

"Nothing really. Benny's just trying to score a girl," Ethan tells me.

Sarah walks over to us.

"Hey Sarah," I greet her.

"Hey Faye!" Sarah greets me before turing to face my brother.

"Can I talk to you?" Sarah asks Ethan.

"Hey. How goes it? What's new?" Ethan asks her.

"Can I borrow twenty dollars? ...friend? It's for a good cause."

"Twenty dollars like now?"

The three of us look over to see the girl benny's trying to score start crying.

"Did Benny make another girl cry?" I ask Ethan. Ethan just shrugs his shoulders as Benny walks back over to us.

"Awesome news! Della's dog died!" benny tells us.

"And that's good news?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah!" Benny says way too happily.

"I gotta go. Later Faye," Sarah says before walking away.

"She said she loved my flowers and then she said she'd do anything to bring her dog back. Anything," Benny tells us. "Imagine if somebody magically brought her dog back. Can you imagine how grateful she would be?" Benny asks us.

"No!" I say, realizing what Benny is thinking.

"No Benny you cannot bring her dead dog back to life!" Ethan warns the stupid spellmaster.

"Won't know until we try right?" Benny asks us before walking away.

"Benny!" I yell after him.

"If Harry Potter were here he's smack you around!" Ethan yells after Benny before following him.

"Why do I hang out with these idiots?" I mutter to myself.

I'm in my room, on my laptop when I hear a tap on my window. I look over to see Rory floating in front of my window. I smile and walk over to the window.

"Open up," Rory tells me with a smile.

"I don't know. My mom always told me I shouldn't invite vamps in," I tell him.

"Really?" Rory asks.

"Nah, I was just teasing you," I tell him. I open the window and invite Rory in. He climbs into my room through the window.

"Woah, I love your room," Rory tells me, looking around. My room is covered in nerdy objects and posters. Cause I'm still kinda a nerd underneath.

"Thanks. Wanna play video games?" I ask him. Rory's eyes light up.

"Um, uh, yeah," Rory says.

"What? Shocked a girl plays video games?" I ask, setting it up.

"A little. I've never met a girl who plays video games and like all the same nerdy stuff I do," Rory tells me.

I smile and shrug. "I'm not like most girls," I tell him.

Rory and I play video game for like twenty minutes straight. I'm totally crushing him. But then I hear a knock on my door. I push Rory behind my bed and the door opens to reveal my mom.

"Hey sweetie," my moms says to me.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I ask her.

"Well I just wanted to remind you that the dinner for your father's very very important client is this friday. And I was wondering if you could try some of this," my mom says, referring to the green stuff in a bowl she has.

"Yeah sure," I tell her, even though it looks and smells disgusting. My mom gives me a little bit on the spoon.

"Yum," I say, trying not to throw up. My mom smiles brightly.

"You playing video games?" My mom asks.

"Yeah," I tell her.

"Why do you have two controllers out?" she asks me, confused.

"Oh, um. I like to play against myself when I have no one else to play with," I tell my mom.

"Okay. I'm gonna go check up on Ethan and Benny," my mom says, leaving my room. I run up and close the door behind her.

"That was close," I state.

"I'll say. I almost threw up from the smell of that stuff your mom made," Rory tells me as he gets up. I laugh at him.

"I think you should go Rory. I have to get back to my homework," I tell him.

Rory pouts. "But I was having fun," Rory says like a whiney little kid.

"Goodbye Rory," I say as I push him out my window. It's okay. He's a vamp, it's not like he can get seriously injured.

A little while later I'm sitting in Ethan's room as he helps me finish my math homework. We both get a text from Benny telling us to meet him outside.

"I wonder what this is about?" Ethan asks as we start our way downstairs.

"I hope it isn't stupid," I say, and knowing Benny it probably is. I grab my board and helmet before we head out.

"What's that for?" Ethan asks me.

"In case I get bored or need to make a speedy getaway," I tell him.

Ethan and I walk out of our house to see Benny pedal over on his bike. I have my skateboard and helmet in hand.

"Hey we got your text," Ethan tells him.

"What's up?" I ask

"Took these from Grandma's secret shelf," Benny tells us showing three colorful small bottles.

"How do you know which one has the bottle has the potion to bring a dog back?" Ethan asks. I cross my arms and raise my eyebrows at Benny. Can't wait to hear this one.

" I thought you might use a vision to see which one is the bring back to life juice," Benny tells Ethan.

Ethan sighs.

"Don't do it Ethan! This will only lead to trouble," I say, shaking my head a Benny.

"Oh come on. Help reunite a fair maiden with her beloved pet. One touch," Benny says pushing the bottles closer towards Ethan and I.

"Okay," Ethan says.

Benny turns towards me.

"Fine I'll be a part of this. But there is no way I'm actually helping," I tell Benny.

"Deal," Benny says.

Ethan grabs the bottles to see what they are.

"Okay man, focus," Benny tells him.

"This, angry birds," Ethan says handing Benny the blue vial.

"Right on," Benny says taking it.

"This one, grows hair on your fingernails," Ethan says.

"Cool," Benny says and I roll my eyes.

"This, this one's it. But-" Ethan says, but Benny cuts him off.

"Sweet! Della's dead dog thanks you," Benny tells him. "Wish me luck, I have a long road ahead and a pooch to summon from the dead. Engage!" Benny yells before riding off on his bike.

"Benny! Benny! Wait!" Ethan yells after him.

"This is such a stupid idea," I say, shaking my head.

Suddenly Rory swoops down from the sky. Ethan doesn't see him.

"Boo," Rory says which makes Ethan yell and back up.

"Don't do that!" Ethan says.

"I was working on my ninja skills. Check out my new card," Rory says handing us a business card. Ethan and I look at it.

"What does it mean?" I ask Rory.

"Rory-Vampire ninja," he tells us, taking the card back.

"Look Benny's gone to Della's and I don't know where she lives. Do you?" Ethan asks Rory.

"No, but I know a sure way to find out. Air Rory!" Rory says grabbing Ethan.

"You coming Faye?" Rory asks me.

"Nah, I have my skateboard," I tell him. Rory and Ethan give me questioning looks. I put my helmet on and then step on to my skateboard. Then, using my special talents, I make my skateboard float into the air.

"woah," Rory and Ethan say.

"Why didn't you do that this morning instead of letting me take you to school?" Rory asks.

"I didn't have enough time to get my skateboard and helmet out of my unpacked boxes," I tell Rory with a shrug.

"Wait you gave her a ride?" Ethan asks the vamp.

"Yeah! Via Air Rory!" the blonde says happily. Ethan glares at him. My brother is so protective.

"Last one there has to eat garlic!" I yell, taking off.

"No fair! Garlic hurts me!" Rory yells. But I just ignore him and start my search for Della's house. We used to be friends when I was really little, before I went to boarding school. So I think I remember where her house is.

A little while later I find Della's house. I see Benny in the backyard and land a few feet away from him.

"Hey Benny," I greet, so not to scare him.

"Oh hey Faye," Benny says before pouring the yellow vial over Puffle's grave.

"Benny maybe you shouldn't-" but before I can continue Ethan is dropped onto the ground by Rory, which makes me giggle.

"Ethan. Do not sneak u on a dude who is awakening the dead," Benny says.

"Keep it down. Come on let's go before you do something stupid. I mean more stupid," Ethan tells him.

"Too late, doofus here already put the potion on the grave," I say, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but nothing happened I-" Benny says but is interrupted when Rory lands behind the two of them. I laugh while Benny and Ethan scream.

"Booyah!" Rory yells.

"Rory, I don't care how un-dead you are. You do that again, I kill you," Benny threatens.

"To kill vampire ninja you must first find vampire ninja," Rory states.

"Vampire ninja ya-" Benny says but stops when we look around and can't find Rory. He's good.

"Alright. That was kinda cool. Anyway, the potion had no effect at all. Maybe your vision was wrong," Benny tells Ethan.

"My visions are never wrong. But I think your grandma was right. We shouldn't mess with the forces of life and death," Ethan says, before getting up.

"Yeah, and we shouldn't get involved in Benny's idiotic plans," I mutter.

Ethan and Benny sit on the bench and I sit on their laps. Benny smiles at me, flirtatiously but I slap the back of his head.

Suddenly there's whimpering sounds. Like a dog or something.

"Do you hear that?" Ethan asks us.

"No way," Benny says,

"Did you stupid plan actually work?" I ask as I jump up from their laps.

"Puffles! It's alive!" Benny says loudly.

"Shhh Benny," Ethan shushes the loud boy.

"Woah," I whisper as the boy start to dig up the dirt. I stand behind them with my arms crossed. I still think this is a stupid idea.

"Woahh," Rory says, popping up behind Ethan and Benny, making a face.

"That's what I said," I tell Rory.

There lies an alive dog, puffles I guess. I can't believe they actually did this.

"That is the sweet sound of Benny scoring a date with Della," Benny tells us. I just roll my eyes at him.

"Okay you did it, he's alive. Now let's go before someone sees us," Ethan tells Benny.

"What? No. She has to know I saved him. I wanna surprise her at school tomorrow," Benny states.

Benny picks puffles up and a light turns on.

"Okay we have to go. Now," Ethan states. Ethan and Rory put the dirt back while Benny takes Puffles into his arms.

Della steps onto her terrace as the four of us run away.

"Later boys," I say stepping onto my skateboard.

"Woah. She can do that?" Benny asks as I go up into the air.

Rory flies up next to me.

"See ya at home," I tell Ethan before taking off with Rory at my side. The two of us take a slow pace.

"Do I really have to eat garlic?" Rory asks me, referring to our bet earlier.

"Hmm I guess not. I'll have to think of another punishment," I tell him.

"Good, cause garlic burns my throat, literally," Rory says, which makes me laugh. We talk all the way back to my house. Well, my window.

"Thanks for flying home with me, Rory," I tell him.

"Vampire ninja is always at your service," Rory says.

I give him a kiss on the cheek before heading into my room.

Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. I can feel it

**How did you like the Faye/Rory moments? Do you think Ethan will be mad at how close they're getting? Next chapter will be up soon-ish. Please keep reviewing! And I love suggestions! Thanks everyone.**


	6. Lawn of the dead part 2

**Okay yay for the comments! Thank you everyone who has become involved in the story! And it is now part two! Enjoy:)**

I wake up, sweating from a nightmare. My nightmare was that Puffles came back as an evil dog and tons of other evil animals appeared. _And _I had a bad hair day! Well it doesn't sound that catastrophic as the other two, but having a bad hair day in front of your crush is pretty much every girl's nightmare.

I run into Ethan's room as fast as I can. He's about to open the door where Puffles is behind.

"Ethan! Don't! Puffles is dangerous!" I say trying to stop him.

"I think I can handle a dog," Ethan tells me with a shake of his head.

"Good morning puffle pooch feeling less...dead? Ah!" Ethan says before shutting the door.

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Okay you were right," Ethan tells me annoyed.

"I know. Good luck getting him to school cause there is no way I am helping," I tell Ethan. I go back to my room and get ready for school. With the help of my skateboard and special gift I get there pretty fast.

I watch as Benny goes to give Della her dog.

"I cannot believe you let him give her the dog! It's dangerous!" I tell Ethan angrily as I stomp over to him.

"You know Benny once he has a stupid idea in his head no one can stop him!" Ethan argues.

"Just tell me what are you and dumber you up to this time?" Sarah asks Ethan referring to him and Benny.

"Oh wait till you hear this," I tell Sarah, crossing my arms and glaring at my brother. He put the whole town in danger just so Benny could get a girl!

"What? Uh, nothing. I don't know what you two are talking about," Ethan says, obviously lying.

"I know your work when I see it. I was trying out for a new sales job...," Sarah tells us about how an animal attacked. Oh no.

"Look, all I did was help Benny, um, rescue an innocent girl's dog," Ethan states.

"That's an interesting way of putting it," I mutter.

The three of us look of to see a bad sight. Puffles starts attacking and chasing Della as she screams and runs away. Benny runs by complaining that she didn't say thank you.

Sarah and I glare at my brother. He starts walking and the two of us follow him.

"Coincidence? Look I can explain," Ethan says to Sarah.

"Heyyy. What is up!" Rory asks, falling in step with me. I nice he has bandages on his fingers.

"What happened to you?" Ethan asks him.

"Weirdest thing. Last night I went out for a crunchy critter snack, but this time the snack fought back! I think It was possessed," Rory tells us.

"You eat animals alive?" I ask him.

"It's either animals or humans," Rory tells me with a shrug.

"Ya know what? Animals are fine," I say in realization.

"You don't need bandages. Remember, vampires can heal themselves," Sarah tells Rory. He takes off the bandages on his fingers.

"Yo! Fingers grow back fast! Sweet! High five!" Rory says happily. I roll my eyes at him with a slight smile on my lips.

"Did you guys do what I think you guys did?" Sarah asks, annoyed and slightly angry.

"Raise dead animals from the grave to get a girl's attention," Ethan says meekly.

"Unbelievable," Sarah says.

"For the record I told them it was a stupid idea," I tell her before she walks off, probably angry at the boys.

Ethan, Rory and I hear Della screaming again as Puffles attaches himself to her leg. Ethan and Rory run over and I reluctantly join them.

Benny tries to help Della, but fails epically since he's, well, Benny. Our classes get cancelled and everyone starts to run out of school because of all the killer animals.

"I'm gonna go try and grab another bite. You gonna be okay?" Rory asks me.

"Rory, I'm a black belt in karate with special gifts. I can take killer critters from the backyard," I tell him. Rory nods his head and slowly leaves. I find Ethan and Benny and the three of us run all the way back to mine and Ethan's house.

Ethan shuts the door and we all put our backs on it. The three of us are out of breath from running for our lives.

"Is it me or did that chipmunk look about ready to eat our eyeballs?" Benny asks us.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares about it," I say with a shudder.

"I think it's time we call in a little magical backup," Ethan says, referring to Benny's grandma.

"Good Idea," I mutter to myself, before quietly running out of the house and down the street, only to run into the very person I was looking for.

"Hello dear. I expect you were coming to find me. I was just on my way to yell at Benny," the older woman says to me. Benny's grandma.

Third person's POV:

"I think it's time we call in a little magical backup," Ethan says, referring to Benny's grandma.

"What N-no! If Grandma finds out who knows what she'll do to me. Listen if the potion did cause this then it will probably just run out of gas. I'm sure this worst is over," Benny tells his best friend.

A news bulletin comes on the tv and talks about the recent animal attacks. The reporter is interrupted, however, when a turtle starts to attack his face.

"That's Tiberius!" Ethan exclaims.

"No!" Benny says.

"Yeah!" Ethan argues.

"But that's crazy. He ran away when you were like eight," Benny states.

"Hey where's Faye?" Benny asks, suddenly realizing she's gone.

"Probably went to her room. Benny, you and I have to talk with your grandma. Now," Ethan says.

"Couldn't we just e-mail her?" Benny asks.

The boys turn and scream to find Benny's grandma standing there with...Faye.

"I mean aha, hi grandma," Benny says, trying to cover his tracks.

"Something you twits want to tell me?" Benny's grandma asks, tapping the bottle the boys used to raise the animals from the dead.

Faye's POV:

Ethan, Benny, and I are with Benny's grandma in their basement.

"Firt we brew enough anti-potion to douse all those demon critters you created," benny's grandma says.

"All I did was spill a few drops where the dog was buried," Benny complains.

"A few drops is far, too much!" Benny's grandma tells him. Benny pouts and puts his head on his hand.

"But why are they so evil?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah why do all those little critters suddenly crave the taste of human skin?" I ask, curiously.

"You renimated the bodies, but the souls had moved on. And a body without a soul is a demon's playground," she explains to us.

"So we've been running away from demons all day?" I ask, slightly freaked.

"Yes, you're vey lucky you weren't harmed," she tells me.

" Even if this brew works, how are we gonna track down all those undead critters?" Ethan asks.

"Right. Here. Once those demons hear this enchanted flute they'll come running. But you better be ready," benny's grandma warns us.

"Don't worry grandma I will not fail you!" Benny says taking the flute and standing up.

Benny's grandma takes the stick out of his hand.

"Not you Einstein, I need you here to help me with this brew. Faye can do it. She seems the least likely to mess it up. Start at the site of the spill and then make your way back here," she tells me.

"Wait. Tonight's dad's dinner with his client. Mom will kill us if we miss it," Ethan says.

"He's right. My mom can be pretty scary when she wants to," I warn them.

"Well if they can't do it and I can't do it then who's gonna play the stupid magic flute?" Benny asks.

"What's your little blonde friend up to?" Benny's grandma asks us. I perk up at the mention of Rory. But not because I like him. Nope. Definitely not.

"She's right, This sounds like a job for _Vampire ninja_," Ethan says, but he Benny and I all say vampire ninja at the same time.

...Skip to night time...

"Sarah?" I ask, finding her in my kitchen.

"Hey Faye," Sarah says brightly to me as she runs around the kitchen.

"My mom called you ina panic and offered you double?" I guess, knowing my mom.

"Yup!" Sarah tells me as she walks around. She pauses and looks me over.

"Cute dress," Sarah compliments. (The pic of the dress is on my profile!)

"Thanks," I tell her.

I walk to the front door to greet our guests and such.

My mom makes Ethan come into the dining room with us.

"Everybody this is our son Ethan. Faye's twin brother," my mom introduces. I was already introduced to everyone.

"Della and I already met. Kind of," Ethan says.

Benny comes into the room. "Hey della. Did the dog come back?" Benny asks. Jane and I glare at him for bringing it up as Della starts to cry.

"She been worked up all week. Every dog she sees is Puffles," Della's dad states, sounding annoyed.

Benny leaves the room and we all take our seats. Suddenly flute music can be heard. Oh god. Flute.

"What is that?" My dad asks.

"Just a little dinner music," Sarah whispers something to Ethan and he shoots me a look. Luckily since we're twins I know that we should leave the table.

"Excuse me for a minute, I need to freshen up," I say in a sweet voice before going into the kitchen.

"Okay someone tell me why the heck flute music is in my house right now. And rory shouldn't you be outside?" I say stomping over to Benny and Rory.

Before anyone can say a thing Ethan comes into the kitchen.

"Rory! What'd you do? How come I can still hear the music?" Ethan asks.

"I had an inspiration! Why shred my premo lips when I could just record the tune and play it back on a loop? No flute required," Rory tells us.

"So where's the player?" Benny asks, taking the flute.

"I landed on the roof to look for you guys and then there was this psycho squirrel! And I kind of dropped it down the chimney," Rory says, looking down.

"What?!" "The chimney?!" "Rory!" Ethan, Benny, and I all say at the same time.

"Relax. I know a way to get it back. When santa comes..," Rory says, before getting cut off by Ethan.

"Rory shut up. You know the rules about plans involving Santa!" Ethan says, angrily.

Rory looks down sadly and I go beside him and try to comfort him.

"So now that music's in the house which means.." I say, trailing off. I'm cut off by a scream where everyone is eating.

Ethan takes a squirt gun and runs off to the chimney.

Suddenly a ton of little critters come into the kitchen. We all grab squirt guns, except Rory.

"I think we're outnumbered," I mutter as we look around.

Ethan comes back into the kitchen. "Okay we have to keep it down my-" he starts to say before his mouth hangs open at the scene before him.

Benny makes a lam joke and we all start shooting the furry evil creatures. I'm actually really good at it.

"You are scarily good at this Faye," Sarah tells me as I hit every single one of my shots perfectly.

"It's good practice in case a boy ever makes me mad enough," I say happily as I continue to shoot.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Benny tells me.

"This is not good," Ethan says.

"This is awesome!" Rory exclaims. He holds a rat with some kind of sauce on it. "Try them with the clam sauce!" Rory says happily before turning around and eating the rat. Or sucking it's blood. Whatever.

"That still grosses me out," I say with a shiver. I see Rory shrug his shoulders and continue to eat.

Ethan runs over and distracts my dad from entering the kitchen. We would never be able to explain this mess to him.

"Wow I'm kickin critter butt!" I say happily.

"You seem way too upbeat for this situation," Benny tells me. I just ignore him and continue the fight against the demons.

Ethan comes over and throws a bunny off of Benny's back with a frying pan.

"What was that for?" Benny asks.

"Just some hare on your back," Ethan says, making a small joke.

"Ethan, you told mom you would get the parmesan," I remind my brother.

"Right," He says walking over to get it. When he opens the cabinet puffles is there waiting for him. "Puffles!" Ethan yells. "Ethan!" Sarah yells. Ethan and Sarah hold down the dog as Benny shoots it.

Mom comes in to get the sauce and it ends up spilling it on the ground. And she freaks out when she sees Puffles leash. Oops.

Della runs away crying and Benny tries to run after her.

"You two better have a good explanation for this," my mom says to Ethan and I.

"Well it's clean up time, so I better go," I say before going out to the backyard.

I left Sarah and Ethan to clean up. Which is good for Ethan since I'm 100% he likes her. I can always tell when ethan likes someone. He's as easy to read as an open book.

I walk around my backyard only to see something I never thought I would. It's SweetiePie! The bunny I got when I was five years old. My parents told me he went to live on a farm! I had a feeling they were lying.

"SweetiePie?" I ask.

The bunny turns around and it's not SweetiePie any more. It's a demon in my bunny's body. Oh crap. I don't have a gun.

The bunny comes closer to me and I start to get nervous. It's a demon. How can I fight it without my water gun?

I close my eyes as it jumps up at me, but I never feel the pain. I open my eyes to find Rory standing in front of me, holding off the bunny. Rory's my hero. My very, very dumb hero. But still a hero.

"Rory if you're gonna eat it could you go somewhere else?" I ask him.

"Deal," he says shooting off into the sky. But not before giving me an adorable Rory smile.

. . . . . . . . .

Benny, Ethan, and I are all walking outside the next day. Ethan told me all about what I missed with Tiberius. Ethan starts talking about him now, but I'm not listening. I'm thinking about Rory.

"Speaking of which, have you talked to Della?" Ethan asks. We all look over to see Della. When she spots Benny she turns straight around.

"Or courtship is on hold. At least until she gets out of counseling," Benny tells us.

"Don't worry Benny I'm sure you emotionally scare many, many more girls in your lifetime," I tell him, with a pat on the back.

"What about Grandma? Did she think of a punishment?" Ethan asks, changing the subject.

But before Benny can answer Sarah pulls up in her new set of wheels.

"Ta da! Guess who finally got there license. And my aunt gave me her old car. The hard part was saving up enough for the insurance, but your dad gave me a great deal," Sarah says.

"Yeah he's the best," Ethan says as he Benny and I get over to the car.

"Boo!" Rory says as he appears in the backseat of the car. Benny and Ethan scream again. Sarah looks a little shocked. And even I jump a bit.

"Rory, this vampire ninja stuff has to stop or-" Ethan says but stops when he realizes Rory's gone. Darn. I wanted to thank him for saving me.

"Okay how'd he do that?" Sarah asks.

"Don't care. Let's just get out of here before he comes back," Benny says.

"Shotgun!" I yell as I run over to the passenger seat. Ethan and Benny sit in the backseat. We ride off in Sarah's new old car.

skip to that night.

Later that night I hear a knocking on my bedroom window. I run over and open it. There's Rory, floating in the air. I lean on the window as he floats outside.

"Hey Faye!" Rory says brightly.

"Hey rore, thanks for saving me from that bunny," I tell him with a slight smile.

"Of course! I told you, vampire ninja is always at your service," Rory tells me.

"Good to know. And since you saved me you don't need a punishment for me beating you a couple days ago," I tell him, referring to the bet we made.

"Oh, good. I was scared with what you were gonna come up with," Rory says. I laugh and shake my head.

"Yeah I had some pretty good ideas," I admit.

"Faye," Rory says.

"Yeah Rory?" I ask him.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you how pretty you looked in that dress last night," Rory tells me.

"Thanks," I say as I blush. "Goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight Faye," He tells me. I close my window and see Rory try to do a happy dance, only for him to fall to the ground. I just laugh. He's a vampire. He can handle himself. Kinda.

I head downstairs to spend some time with Jane. I haven't really hung out with her, too much since I got here. I find her on the couch watching something.

"Hey Jane watcha watchin?" I ask as I sit down next to her.

"The dusk movie marathon! It just started!" Jane tells me excitedly. She really does love this stuff.

Ethan comes into the room and sits down next to me on the couch. "What're you watching?" Ethan questions. It's the that I notice he has a bowl of popcorn. I take a few pieces as Jane answers his question.

"Really? The dusk movies?" Ethan asks.

"If you don't wanna watch it get out," I tell him. Ethan becomes silent and gives his attention to the movie.

Jane rests her head on my shoulder and I rest my head on Ethan's shoulder. It was a tiring day today. I like how I can spend time with my siblings. Just the three of us. Cause before we know it we'll all be grown up and never see each other anymore. So I intend on spending as much time with them as I can.

And as I sit there, tired from the days of dealing with those demon critters and magic potions and vampire crushes, I can't help but feel like _**this is just the beginning**_**.**

**Yay! This chapter is done? Did you like the sibling moment at the end? Or maybe you liked the Rory/Faye moments again. If you have any reviews, questions, ideas, or suggestions don't be afraid to comment! The next chapter will be up in a couple of days! Thank you! I really love you guys!**


	7. Three Cheers for Evil Part 1

**Thanks for the comments and such everyone! Please enjoy this chapter! Yay! Sorry it's taken me so long to update...I've been super busy lately! Tell me what you think! I'm open to suggestion:)**

**oh and I don't know if i've put this but...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own MBAV, I only own Faye!**

I walk with Sarah in the school hallway. I've been hanging out with Sarah a lot more recently. I hang out with Erica a few times and she's actually not incredibly mean to me. But she is Erica.

Anyways Sarah and l walk until we see walking towards the cheerleaders. Oh no. These girls are like totally evil.

Two cheerleaders do a cheer while the head cheerleader, Stephanie, watches them. She scares me.

I can't help, but notice the sign up table right in front of the cheerleaders. Oh no. Another bad sign.

"Erica! Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing," Sarah says as she and I run over to Erica.

"Yes, please don't say that horrid word, I'm begging you," I ask her.

"What? It's just cheerleading," Erica says as if it's simple.

"She said the word!" I say loudly. Erica gives me an annoyed look and I shut up.

"Anyways, Sarah, I thought you said you wanted us to be normal," Erica says to her.

The three of us watch as Stephanie purposely knocks a girl's stuff out of her arms.

"Cheerleaders are not normal. They're more evil than us and we're vampires!" Sarah says.

"Sarah's right cheerleaders are soulless, menacing, snobby ghouls with evil all the way down to their cores," I add.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a cheerleader and now that I'm really hot I can! Besides these girls have been telling me to 'bite them' for years," Erica tells us with a smile and a wink as she takes out her fangs.

"Yeah I don't think that's what they had in mind," Sarah points out.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss just one?" Erica asks before walking over to the cheerleaders.

"I will!" Benny argues as he and Ethan walk over to us.

"Hey Bro," I greet Ethan. I haven't seen him all morning.

"Hey Faye," Ethan greets back.

"No hello for Benny?" Benny asks me with a pout.

"Nope," I tell him with a teasing smile.

"Isn't this kind of like letting magnedo join the X-men?" Ethan asks us. I nod my head at him. I'm a nerd remember?

"I'll assume that's geekspeak for a fox in the hen house thing?" Sarah asks. The boys look at each other confused. I roll my eyes. Sometimes they're so stupid.

"Yeah, basically," I tell Sarah.

"If you have any ideas on how I'm supposed to stop her I'm all ears," Sarah says.

Benny clears his throat and we all turn to look around. Oh fun. Sarah has to join the cheerleaders.

"You could join too," Ethan tells her.

"No no no no, there has to be another way," Sarah says obviously hating the idea.

I look and Benny and my brother and subdue a laugh. They do a mock cheer thing.

"What are you laughing at? If I'm doing this so are you," Sarah tells me as she drags me off.

"No! It can't end this way!" I yell dramatically. Ethan and Benny laugh as they wave after me.

Sarah and I change into the stupid cheerleader uniforms.

"I am so not going out there," I mutter.

"I am not doing this alone," Sarah tells me firmly.

"Fine," I say with a sight, "just give me a minute."

Sarah nods and walks out.

"Kowabunga!" I hear Benny say. He is such a dork. Then again, I am, too.

"Do not say anything," I hear Sarah say, annoyed.

"You look, peppy," I hear Benny say.

"Look, somebody needs to make sure Erica doesn't do any...sampling. And Faye and I are the only ones who can squeeze into these things," I hear Sarah rant.

"Speaking of Faye, where is she?" I hear Ethan ask. I take a deep breath and calm myself before stepping into the hallway.

"I'm right here," I mutter. Benny and Ethan turn around to face me and Sarah appears at my side.

"Woah," Benny says.

"I look ridiculous," I mutter hiding my face behind my hands.

"You look hot," Benny tells me.

Ethan slaps the top of his head.

"Ow!" Benny yells.

"Why am I doing this again?" I ask Sarah.

"Hm, cause you think Mike the basketball player is cute?" Sarah asks me.

"Sarah!" I yell, a blush on my cheeks.

"Well it's true," Sarah mutters.

"Fine," I state annoyed.

"Let's see what you've got girls," Stephanie says. A shiver runs through me. She scares me so much. I bet she's like some kind of evil monster.

"Um, Uh," Ethan says.

"God bless cheerleaders," Benny says happily, watching Stephanie walk away.

"Ugh," Sarah and I say at the same time before walking away.

Third person POV:

Sarah and Faye walk into the room with a bunch of other girls.

"Still cannot believe we're doing this," Faye tells Sarah.

"Come on, maybe it will be fun," Sarah suggests to Faye

Faye give her a pointed look.

"Okay, it's gonna be torture," Sarah says and Faye nods, agreeing with her friend.

"Ya know I think they might need some back up," Benny says trying to following the girls.

Ethan grabs his friend's arm and pulls him back.

"I think they'll be fine," he tells Benny.

Ethan bumps into Erica and has a vision.

"Uch. Watch out," Erica tells him, annoyed, before going into the gym for the tryouts.

"Woah! I just had a vision!" Ethan tells his best friend.

"I know, me too, bud, about your smokin hot sister and the rest of those babes," Benny says dreamily.

"No, a real vision! Erica's out for the head cheerleader's blood," Ethan says.

"See, there ya go. Now we have to help those poor, hot, innocent, cheerleaders. Did I mention that they're hot?" Benny tries to coax his friend.

"It couldn't hurt to keep an eye on them," Ethan says.

"Mmmhmm," Benny agrees as they walk into the gym.

Benny and Ethan walked into the gym to watch, but they are quickly kicked out. Faye tries not to laugh.

"Okay, that was pretty funny," Sarah whispers to Faye. The two of them smile as they try to suppress laughs.

"Or it could hurt. A lot," Ethan mutters after being thrown out of the gym. He and Benny writhe in pain. Ethan looks up in realization.

"Did you call my sister smokin hot?" Ethan asks his friend.

"Time to move on!" Benny says.

"Those girls are never gonna let us in there. Maybe a spy cam?" Ethan suggests.

"No, no we need to infiltrate. Get up close and personal," Benny tells him.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Ethan asks confused.

Benny and Ethan walk dow the hall in their new guises. The boys each have a cheerleading outfit and wig on.

"This is your worst idea yet! This underwear is riding up my butt," Ethan says uncomfortably.

"I actually find them flattering," Benny tells him with a laugh.

"I wanted to date a girl in high school, not be one! No one's ever gonna buy us as chicks," Ethan tells his friend.

"Are you kidding? They totally will. You're hanging a little low on the left," Benny points out.

"Who cares?! This just won't work," Ethan says.

Suddenly Rory walks by, and not by accident, he had a purpose of being near the gym.

"Well hello there foxy ladies," Rory greets his two friends, not even knowing it's really them.

"Hi. Um, I'm Betty and this is-"Benny starts.

"Veronica," Ethan finishes.

"Sweet. So much easier than remembering angel one and angel two. I'll se ya gals around," Rory tells them before walking away with a stupid smile on his face.

"See?" Benny says to his friend.

"Okay fine, it's worth a shot but it's to save the cheerleaders," Ethan states annoyed.

"That's my girl. Alright," Benny encourages before they go into the gym

-timeskip-

"I cannot believe we beat out forty girls to make the squad," Ethan says.

"Never underestimate a good fall on your face spell," Benny tells him with a sneaky smile.

"What?" Ethan asks, turning to his friend.

"You didn't actually think we were better than them?" Benny asks.

"I don't know. I nailed the jumping jacks," Ethan replies with a small shrug.

"Um, Betty, Veronica, would you care to join us?" Stephanie asks the two disguised boys. Faye, Sarah, Erica, and Stephanie's two sidekicks all turn to look at the boys.

"oh, we care," Benny says in his girl voice. Ethan giggles and the two of them join the rest.

"Okay, now form up girls, I wanna hear you shout," Stephanie says as they all place their hands in the middle.

Ethan's eyes go white as he has another vision. This time the vision is about the student body, Sarah, and Faye.

They all laugh and throw their hands up, breaking Ethan from his vision.

"Okay, now hit the showers rookies. Some of you new recruits are rank," Stephanie says, mostly towards Benny and Ethan.

"Ouch. I thought the board queen was crusty," Benny remarks.

"Benny, I just had another vision. It was almost like Erica sucked the blood out of everyone," Ethan tells.

"We'd better tell Sarah and Faye," Benny suggests.

"But the girls are heading into the shower," Ethan remarks.

"Lives are at stake here Ethan I don't think this can wait do you?" Benny asks his friend.

"That would be irresponsible," Ethan replies.

Ethan and Benny walk into the shower room only to find Sarah and Faye there, blocking their path.

"Oh, uh, excuse me, I was just uh, I wanted to fix my hair the humidity makes it-" Benny starts.

"Please stop. Save the act for your idiot friends," Sarah says.

"Yeah please, like I wouldn't be able to tell it's my twin with a wig thrown on?" Faye asks the boys.

"Don't forget the skirt," Benny replies. Faye just rolls her eyes at him.

"You two are idiots," Faye says flatly.

"I can't believe you-" Sarah starts off, but Ethan cuts her off.

"No listen listen, you can't tell anyone. It's important. I just had a terrible vision," Ethan whispers.

"Ditto. I'm gonna have to wash my eyes out with soap," Sarah says, pointing at them. Faye nod my head, agreeing with Sarah.

"Look, Faye and I can handle Erica," Sarah tells them.

"We can?" Faye asks unsure. Sarah elbows her.

"Yes, we can. Now go practice your cheers and have a cold shower," Sarah tells them as she and Faye start to walk farther inside the shower room.

"If you insist," Benny says with a shrug as they start to follow the girls.

"AT HOME!" Sarah and Faye yell at the same time.

The boys wave goodbye and try to catch a peek of the other girls as they leave out the door.

Faye's POV:

I catch up with Ethan and Benny at lunch. Right as the two of them are getting out of the food line. They're talking about their cheer routines. Of course.

They finally take notice of me when I'm right beside them.

"Hey sis," Ethan greets.

"Hey," I greet back.

"Did you sneak away from the cheerleaders?" Benny asks.

"How'd you know?" I ask him, confused.

"You still have your uniform on," Ethan tells me. I look down and groan to find that I am in fact still wearing the dreadful cheerleading uniform.

Rory walks over to us in the mascot costume. Oh god. I actually haven't seen Rory all day. Not that I've been thinking about him or anything. heh.

"wazzzup? My main man" Rory says with a smile, completely ignoring me.

"Rory, you're the mascot?" Ethan asks.

"Obviously," I mutter, but no one hears me. Wait Rory has super hearing so he must have just heard me.

"Course. Best way to hang with all the hot cheerleading chicks," Rory says with a smile. I roll my eyes annoyed.

"Of course," I mutter. Again, Rory ignores me.

"And, there's this one blonde hotty mc lovely. Name's Betty. Soooo in to me," Rory tells us. Well, not really me. He's ignoring me for some reason.

"Yeah, I doubt that dude," Benny says shaking his friend. Not wanting his friend to like his female counterpart.

"What about veronica?" Ethan questions.

"Ehhh she's okay," Rory says.

"Just okay?" Ethan asks, offended.

"Her legs are kind of bandy. But betty! I just wanna sink my fangs-" Rory starts.

"We get it," I say, cutting him off.

The cheerleaders walk in the lunchroom.

"Oh, look the cheerleaders I better get back to Sarah and help keep an eye on Erica," I say slightly annoyed before stalking over to the cheerleaders.

"Where have you been?" Sarah asks, pulling me over.

"First off, ow!," I tell her.

"Sorry forgot 'bout the vamp strength," Sarah says releasing my arm.

"Thanks. Second, I snuck away, but came back cause Rory decided to ignore me, and Benny and Ethan get annoying sometimes," I explain.

"Someone sounds upset she's being ignored by a certain blonde boy," Sarah remarks.

"Am not. I just don't like being ignored in general. Has nothing to do with him," I say.

"Mmhmm, sure," Sarah tells me.

"Come on girls, we got things to do," Stephanie tells us after being mean to the kids in the line and the poor cashier lady.

Erica hisses at stephanie and Sarah and I walk ahead.

"Hanging with those girls makes me wanna stake myself through the heart," Sarah tells Ethan and Benny, before Erica pulls her arm and takes her away.

"Shouldn't you follow them?" Ethan asks me.

"Nah, they won't notice," I reply.

Sarah and Erica come back a second later, each grab one of my arms, and drag me off.

"They noticed!" Ethan calls out to me.

-Timeeeee Skippppp-

We do our stupid cheer with the stupid star. Stephanie says it's important. blah blah blah.

Sarah, Erica, Ethan, Benny, Stephanie and I make the star. Stephanie's two sidekicks stand on the outside and wave ribbons. Why can't I have their job?

"Way to cheer. Let's hit the mall," Stephanie tells us as she walks off with her sidekicks.

"I can't believe I signed up for this. And you guys why would you voluntarily?" Sarah asks.

The boys stare at the other cheerleaders as they bend down to get their stuff.

"Never mind," Sarah says.

"So where to next? Straight home?" Sarah asks.

"No. I think I'm gonna go grab a bite," Erica says.

"I have to grab my bag, follow her," I tell Sarah. She nods and goes after Erica. I grab my phone and turn around to see Rory flirting with 'Betty'.

I huff and stomp out of the gym to go look for Sarah and Erica. If Erica takes a bite out of stephanie it would not be good.

I hear Sarah scream and I see a purple light, but when I run down the hallway I can't find her. Or Erica. But there's Stephanie.

"Where are they?" I ask Stephanie angrily. I know she has something to do with this. I mean come on, she is _so_ evil.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie replies innocently.

"I mean _where are they._" I tell her angrily. My eyes glare at her and she shoots up to the ceiling.

"Wow. I haven't seen a gift like yours before. I've read of it of course, but to actually witness it? It's too bad you don't know your full power. But it sure will make controlling you easier," Stephanie tells me with a smirk.

"What do you mean-" I start, but I'm cut off when everything goes black when I pass out.

**Oh no! Okay so that ending was right after stephanie took control of Erica and Sarah. She just did the same thing to Faye. So what do you think Stephanie was talking about at the end there regarding Faye's powers? Why is Rory ignoring Faye? What do you think will happen? Please comment! I love any suggestions!**

**Oh and when do you think Rory and Faye should become boyfriend and girlfriend?**


	8. Three Cheers for Evil Part 2

**As usual thanks for all the comments and support you guys! Enjoy!**

third person's pov:

"Benny are you sure it's the cheers making you tingle? Maybe it was gas," Ethan suggests to his friend as they sit in his room. Ethan and Benny had come straight home after cheerleading practice.

"My tingles are never wrong. Look forces of nature:Earth, air, fire, water. That's what makes a star. Oh man. E, this isn't just some chick cheer. I think it's some kind of incantation," Benny says worriedly.

"We'r forces of nature, that's what makes a star. We may look like girls, _but that's not all we are_," Ethan and Benny say the last bit together.

"Oh man. So Stephanie doesn't just act like a witch," Ethan trails off.

"She is one," Benny finishes.

"So that vision I had in the gym, It wasn't Erica's. It was stephanie's. And tomorrow's rally has nothing to do with team spirit," Ethan states.

"She's out for the human spirits of the whole school. Erica's in for a nasty shock," Benny says.

"And so is Sarah. And Faye!" Ethan says in realization, fearing the protection of the ones closest to him.

"Where is Faye?" Benny asks.

"I think she went to the mall with Erica and Sarah," Ethan says wit a shrug. He hadn't heard from his sister since practice. Ethan's phone beeps and he checks it over.

"That's Sarah now. She says she's on her way over. Sarah's bringing Stephanie and the whole squad to see Betty and Veronica," Ethan states.

"Pay up," Jane demands.

Ethan lets out a sigh as he grabs money to keep his sister's silence. He and Benny had to wear their girl disguises.

"Mom and dad won't find out about this right?" Ethan questions his little sister as she takes the money out of his hand.

"Not from me. But I'm not so sure about you two," Jane says as she receives more money from her brother.

Ethan and Benny walk into the living room in their cheerleader disguises to find all the cheerleaders there, also in their uniforms. Sarah, Erica, and Faye are there, too.

"There you are! Don't be shy girls the spirit squad is now in session," Stephanie tells them with a smile.

"Hi gals! Nice hair!" Sarah greets 'Betty' and 'Veronica' with an over enthusiastic smile and demeanor. Faye runs over with a giant smile on her face.

"Where were you! We bought so many shoes!" Faye squeals.

"Faye, you hate buying shoes," Ethan comments slightly scared.

"Yeah, and you never squeal," Benny adds. Faye just giggles at the two of them.

"Oh my god cheerleader sleepover are so fun!" Sarah says happily.

"and later on we're gonna give each other mani-pedi's!" Faye squeals.

"Make sundaes? And do each other's hair?" Benny asks.

"Benny!" Ethan quietly yells at his friend.

"Yes!" Sarah says with a smile.

"We need sundaes now!" Faye says happily as she grabs Benny's hand and the two jump up and down as she giggles.

"Sarah! Faye! What are you two doing? You know Stephanie is a witch right?" Ethan asks the girls.

"Okay I know she seems like a witch cause she acts like a witch, but she's actually really sweet. Ya know, as long as you're not ugly," Sarah says with a laugh and Faye laughs along, agreeing with her. The two join the other girls.

"I think Sarah and Faye are under Stephanie's spell," Ethan says to his friend.

"Yeah Faye used to be afraid of cheerleading. And now she's all 'Yay! I'm a cheerleader'," Benny says.

"Yeah. And Sarah's acting like a total...girl," Ethan states.

"Yeah. You and I on the other hand are just-" Benny says trailing off.

"Point taken," Ethan affirms with a nod.

"So what do we do now?" Benny asks.

"I know! Let's have a pillow fight!" Sarah squeals happily. All the girls squeal and start to have a pillow fight with each other.

"Wasn't there something we were supposed to be doing?" Benny asks staring at the girls with a smile stuck on his face.

"Yeah. The whole school might die tomorrow if we don't stop the cheerleaders," Ethan explains, also staring at the cheerleaders.

"Tomorrow is hours away," Benny says shrugging it off as he continues to stare at the girls.

"This is literally the coolest moment of my life," Ethan admits.

"You thinkin what I'm thinking?" Benny asks.

The boys run over and join the cheerleaders in the pillow fight, having literally the best moment in their entire lives.

Ethan wakes up the next morning and immediately wakes Benny up.

"Benny! Benny get up!" Ethan yells.

"Dude! You got stuff all over your face!" Benny tells his friend in horror.

"What the...Dude! Your nails are red!" Ethan says with a shock.

"Yours are pink! I feel so violated," Benny says.

"Those cheerleaders must be stopped! Who knows what they'll paint next!" Ethan says as he follows his friend over to his desk.

"Okay. Lots of these old spells channel energy with the five points of the star. One for each of the elements," Benny says.

"Wait. Stephanie said she needed five cheerleaders. She's using our formation to zap human spirits" Ethan states.

"Pentagrams are never good. Let's hope a reversal spell is enough to block the flow of energy," Benny replies.

Someone knocks on Ethan's bedroom door and the two boys quickly put their wigs away.

"Uh, come in," Ethan tells the person at his door.

"Grandma? What're you doing here?" Benny asks his grandmother.

"I promised Jane some strength potion, but I wanted to give you these," she says to the boys giving them each a pom-pom.

"Pom-poms?" Benny asks, confused.

"Protection wands for the big rally today. You think I didn't hear those cheerleaders last night? Don't be fooled boys beneath those short skirts and pigtails there's some serious black magic at foot. 'Course not all cheerleaders are bad. Back in my day I had the highest kick on the squad. We had one girl who was desperate to get on the team. She was consumed with bitterness. I wonder whatever happened to her. You boys better get ready. You have a big day," Benny's grandma says with a smile, before leaving the room.

"Wow," Ethan states.

"what?" Benny asks.

"Your grandma was hot."

"Are you trying to ruin the word hot for me forever?"

"Dude, dude look at this."

"I don't want to know how hot she was okay?"

"No, no, the picture below it. It's-"

"Stephanie?"

The boys go throughout their school day normally. Faye, Sarah, and Erica continue to act strange thanks to Stephanie.

"I don't think Stephanie and your grandma got along very well." Ethan tells his friend.

"Why?" Benny asks.

"She signed your grandma's yearbook 'I'll get you all one day p.s. have the worst summer EVER!'," Ethan explains.

"That symbol. I've seen it before in my spellbook. It's a symbol for...immortality,"

"That might explain why she;s still seventeen. Okay I am so loving your hot grandma with her magic pom-poms right now," Ethan says with a smile before getting up and walking away.

"Don't talk about my grandma's pom-poms like that!" Benny says, disgusted.

The Pep rally rolls around and the boys walk in with the other cheerleaders.

"The moment has come. This is it. Our finest hour. No stopping us now. You can't resist our power We're forces of nature. That's what makes a star. We may look like girls, but that's not all we are!" the girls, Ethan, and Benny cheer before going into the star formation.

They then start chanting.

"Now benny now!" Ethan whispers loudly. And he and Benny begin chanting the reversal spell.

"Back off geeks. I've been waiting fifty years to bring this school down. And no one is gonna stop me now," Stephanie tells the boys harshly.

Stephanie's eyes light up as she closes all of the exits and the student body drops. Stephanie rises up in the middle of the pentagram.

"Ethan, I don't think it's working. MAybe we're saying it wrong," Benny says.

"Step out of the pentagram," Ethan commands. They both try, but fail.

"I can't. I'm stuck!" Benny replies.

"Push grandma's pom-poms closer to Sarah," Ethan says. Benny and Ethan reach out and touch their magic pom-poms to Sarah.

"Sarah Sarah!" Ethan says as she comes to.

"What happened? What's going on?" Sarah asks confused.

"Stephanie's a witch. She's sucking the souls out of the whole human body," Ethan explains.

"Get back in formation! The cheer must be completed!" Stephanie commands angrily.

"Here's a new cheer for you-Give me an ow," Sarah yells running out of the pentagram, knocking Stephanie down and her two followers with her.

"Nice!"

"Booyah!"

The lights in the gym come back on and the entire student body wake up, with no harm done to them.

Faye's POV:

"What's going on?" I ask confused as I stand up from the ground. The last thing I remember was my confrontation with Stephanie.

"Stephanie's a witch and she just tried to take the entire student body'd souls," Ethan informs me.

"Yeah, already kew that," I reply annoyed with the evil head cheerleader.

"Wait you knew and didn't tell us?" Benny asks me.

"Kinda hard to do when I'm under a witch's spell," I tell Benny.

"Sweet. It's like an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Erica grins down at the fallen cheerleaders.

Sarah, Ethan, Benny, and I all look at her.

"What? Like anyone is gonna miss her. She's a total-" Erica says before stopping. Stephanie has rapidly aged.

"She's old!" one of the followers says, with disgust in her voice.

"You! You ruined everything!" Stephanie yells angrily.

"Poor stephanie. I remember how mean folks were to ya back then," Benny's grandma says with pity before turning around.

Stephanie conjures up a dagger and yells, but before she can use it Benny's grandma zaps her.

"What I forgot was just how much you deserved it," Benny's grandma adds with a little sass.

Erica gives benny's grandma a nod of respect.

"Three cheers for grandma," Sarah says happily and we all cheer.

"I am so done with cheerleading," Ethan states throwing down his pom-pom. Benny, Sarah, and I agree with him.

"Smart kids. All that jumping around is fun but what you're left with is saggy pom-poms," she tells us, making the mood awkward.

The next day Benny and Ethan get in line for lunch and I join them.

"Thanks...Stephanie?" Ethan says, then realizes who the lunch lady is. I glare at her and Benny gives her a suspicious gaze as he takes the sandwiches.

"What if she put a hex on our sandwiches?" Ethan whispers.

"Then we'll die," I say with a shrug as I begin to unwrap my sandwich.

"Okay don't worry. Grandma blocked her powers. Now she's just a sad old lady in a hairnet," Benny says as we all stare at Stephanie and she raises an eyebrow at us.

"Who can still spit in your food," Sarah points out walking up to us.

Benny and I throw our food over our shoulders.

"Here come fireworks," Ethan mumbles. I look up to find Rory approaching us, not even looking at me. I've had enough of him. I walk right up to Rory so that he's forced to look me in the eye.

"Okay. What's your problem?" I ask him angrily.

"Problem? I don't have a problem," Rory mumbles, obviously lying.

"You've been avoiding me, ignoring me, and flirting with 'Betty'. Tell me what your problem is," I demand.

"I don't have a problem," Rory says again.

"Just tell me Rory! DO you hate me or something?" I ask him.

"No! no. It's just, well, um, I was near the gym when I heard you talking about how Mike on the basketball team is 'cute'. Makes me sick," Rory says.

"That's seriously what this was about?" I ask Rory. He nods sheepishly.

"Listen Rory, sure I think that guy is cute, but I don't l_ike_ him," I say.

"Then who do you like?" Rory asks me.

"I'm not gonna say. But I'll give you a hint. The next person I kiss is the one I like," I tell him. I smile and Rory, lean in, and give him a quick peck on the nose before walking away.

As I turn around and look back I see Benny and Ethan try to push Rory down as he floats in the air. I giggle and leave the lunchroom.

I love life here in whitechapel.

I come home to find Jane playing with her dolls in the living room.

"Hey Janie Bear," I greet her with a hug.

"Faye! I've barely seen you," she tells me sadly.

"I know I know. I'm sorry, but I joined the cheerleading squad, and then I quit," I tell her.

"I still can't believe you joined the cheerleading squad. You hate that kind of stuff," Jane says.

"Long story," I say with a sigh.

"Wanna play dolls?" Jane asks me.

I smile at her "I'd love to."

**Yay! So rory was just jealous. AW! But sorry I didn't make more Ethan/Faye/Jane and Ethan/Faye moments but I promise I will in the nest chapter! Anyways so got any ideas? SUggestions? COmments? Just tell me!:) Thanks guys! I'll be adding the next chapter soonish. **


	9. Blood Drive Part 1

**Hey guys sorry the update took so long. Thanks for supporting the story!**

I walk in the hall only to see Sarah stuffing her face with chips.

"Sarah?" I ask her confused.

"Hey Faye," Sarah replies as she continues to stuff her face.

"You okay? You seem a little off today," I tell her.

"The blood truck is here today," Sarah explains.

"Oh. And you're trying to dull the craving with junk food?" I ask.

"Yeah, oh my god what's that amazing smell," she states before walking off and going after the smell. I follow, worried for her.

I follow Sarah to the place where everyone is giving away their blood. Ugh. Needles. Ethan and I are both scared of needles.

Ethan walks over to us.

"Hey Sis. Hey Sarah," Ethan greets us.

"Hey bro," I reply.

"What's up?" Sarah asks him as she continues to eat her potato chips and star at the pumping blood in front of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asks her.

"Sure, I'm fine. Why don't I look okay?" Sarah questions as she continues to stare at the blood.

"You have like half a bag of chips on your face," Ethan tells her.

"I'm fine," Sarah states wiping the chip crumbs off her mouth.

"Seeing all this blood is really getting to you isn't it?" I question Sarah knowingly.

"It's like letting contestants from the biggest loser loose in a chocolate factory," Sarah tells us.

"Do you need help? I could be like your diet buddy," Ethan suggests.

"Aw how cute bro, you would be a really good diet buddy for her. I mean it's not like you'd go around drinking blood so like you could keep Sarah in check and everything," I ramble.

Sarah and Ethan both give me a look for rambling.

"Anyways, it's Erica I'm worried about. She doesn't have much self control and-"

"Hey Girls. Cookie?" Erica asks Sarah and I as she hold a platter of cookes and flashes her fangs to us.

"Oh no," I squeak, scared.

"A student volunteer? That is devious. And kind of clever," Sarah remarks.

"Really clever. Strategic thinking Erica. Strategic thinking," I compliment.

"Thanks Faye," Erica states, happy someone noticed.

"So, Sarah, when are you gonna take a sip? The sooner we get passed this whole awkward phase of our friendship the better," Erica tells Sarah.

"I don't eat humans sorry if that's awkward for you," Sarah argues.

Erica held up a tube to a blood bag and Sarah tried to eat chips to dull the craving, but found that there were none left in her bag. Sarah stomped away.

"Erica, you know you can't force Sarah to become a full-time vamp right?" I question the devious blonde.

"I know. But I can try. And once Sarah's a vampire I'll start working on you," Erica says with a smile.

"No way! I am so not becoming a vampire," I tell her before stomping back over to my brother and Ethan.

I walk over just as Benny begins to talk.

"Dude if anything bad happens we must rescue the nurses. I am saving that one! Called it," Benny states pointing to the younger nurse.

"Aw but Benny wouldn't you save me?" I ask him teasingly, making both of them notice me.

"Woah! Faye you're like a ninja," Benny states shaking his head at me.

"I know. I've perfectly mastered the art of stealth," I tell them proudly.

"So modest," Ethan tells me with an eye roll.

"But to answer your question Faye, of course I would save you," Benny tells me with a flirty smile.

"Aww thanks, not interested," I dead-pan as he tries to move closer to me.

"Denied!" Ethan states with a laugh.

I turn around and see Rory walk into the room. I blush. I haven't really talked to Rory since the day I confronted him in the lunchroom. I watch with a hint of jealousy as he and Erica lean in close and whisper to one another.

"They're up to something. I'm gonna try to get closer," Ethan tells us. As he starts to walk over to where Erica and Rory are he faints from seeing a needle. I look at the same needle and fall back into Benny's arms.

"Babe down!" Benny yells as he catches me.

I can just vaguely see the nurses rushing over too Ethan. Wow. Guess I'm not important. I straighten myself out and Benny helps me stand up.

"You okay?" He asks me concerned.

"Fine. I think," I tell him with a shrug and get out of his arms.

Benny looks as the nurses fond over Ethan.

"Well played young Padawan. Well played," Benny mutters.

I walk out of the room. This is going to be a long day.

"Are you okay?" Rory asks as he comes up next to me.

"Fine. I just don't like needles," I admit to him.

"No way! Ethan doesn't like needles either!" Rory tells me.

"I know Rory," I state with an eye roll.

"Are you psychic?" He asks staring at me.

"What? No! I'm his sister you doofus. Now go away! You're annoying me," I tell him with a huff as I get to my locker.

Rory gives me a sad look before walking away. Okay maybe I shouldn't have yelled at Rory but I'm mad at him for whispering with Erica. Oh god. I'm jealous of a boy that isn't even mine.

I avoid everyone else for most of the day. But I do watch as my brother and Benny attach a tracking device on Rory's backpack. That was actually a sort of intelligent idea. I sneak up behind Benny and Ethan as they look at Benny's phone.

"The GPS is in place. We can now track Rory's position at all times," Benny tells his friend.

"I never thought I'd say this, but let's spend the day following Rory around," Ethan states.

"That kind of sounds boring. Would I at least get to fly on my skateboard?" I question, making both Ethan and Benny jump.

"Faye you really do have a promising future ahead as a ninja," Benny tells me with a shake of his head.

"I'll keep that in mind," I tell him.

The three of us turn our heads around the corner to spy on Rory and Erica.

We turn back and Benny sings his stupid spy song.

"Shut knock it off," Ethan tells him.

"What? He's just doing her laundry," Benny replies.

"It looks like it, but before you know it they're hugging and holding hands and going on dates and kissing and then they're married and since they're vampire they'll be together forever and ever and ever and EVER!" I state dramatically.

Benny and Ethan both stare at me.

"I mean, uh, what was with that model space ship?" I question, trying to cover up what I had just said.

"Aw gee I don't know how many times has he brought toys over to your place?" Benny asks.

"Since I've known him? Twelve," I state.

"And since I've known him...point taken," Ethan gives in.

"Well, anyways, the clinic's closing. I think our work here is done," Ethan says with a smile.

"You guys wanna come over and play robo-zombie? I used a cheat code to unlock a knew brain grenade," Benny tells us excitedly.

Ethan hesitates.

"We can still monitor his GPS signal from there!" Benny adds.

"Deal. We've earned it," Ethan agrees.

The two boys look at me.

"I'll come later. I've got something I need to take care of," I tell them mysteriously before walking away.

The "something" I was referring to is spying on Rory from close range. I am determined to find out what he and Erica are up to.

I watch from a bush as Rory gets into the blood truck. He is so busted! I walk over to the truck and quickly get inside the back. Rory is feasting himself on some of the blood.

"Rory!" I yell at him angrily.

"Faye?" Rory asks confused as he turns around and stares at me.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks me.

"What are you doing here Rory? And why are you sneaking around with Erica?" I ask back.

"Look Faye I'll explain later. Right now you should probably leave. I'm on a very important mission," Rory tells me.

The door opens and Erica steps inside.

"Hey! what gives? That's my blood," Erica tells Rory angrily. She turns from Rory and looks at me.

"Faye? What are you doing here?" Erica asks me.

"What are you two doing?" I fire back.

"Stealing blood. Duh. Now go before you ruin it," Erica complains.

The door to the blood truck opens and it's the older nurse.

"What's going on here?" She questions.

"Back off sweetie. Or these blood bags won't be the only things getting drained," Erica threatens.

"Look you better get out of her miss," I warn the woman, knowing fully well what Erica is capable of.

The nurse cocks her head to the side, confused. Erica takes her fangs out and hisses at the nurse. The nurse just crosses her arms over her chest and laughs. Okay, now I'm officially confused.

"Not exactly the reaction I was going for," Erica says, confused.

"You're a nurse. So you know what these little babies can do to a jugular," Erica tells the woman.

The woman hisses at us and Rory pushes me behind him.

"Wait til you see what happens when those babies are all grown up," the woman tells us.

"She's one of us?" Rory asks confused.

"Wow. I did not expect that," Erica states.

"You have broken one of our oldest laws. Trying to steal food from your own kind? The council will make sure you pay for this," the woman tells us.

"Like a vampire fine? Just give the ticket to pasty face here, I'm sure he's good for it," Erica says.

The woman just leaves the truck and closes the door behind us.

We all scream and bang against the truck door. The truck starts to drive away.

"Oh great! Look what you two did!" I accuse them angrily as I sit down.

"This was all Erica's idea!" Rory argues as he sits down nest to me.

"How was I supposed to know they're vampire nurses?" Erica asks as she takes a seat across from us.

"So now what?" Rory asks.

"I'm sure the others have noticed we're missing. They'll find us eventually," I state calming down.

"Wait Faye can't you use that special power thing you have?" Rory asks me.

"Um, well, I can't open doors. I can only like move stuff with my mind," I reply.

"Great," Erica mutters bitterly.


	10. Blood Drive Part 2

**Part 2! Yay! So um, please enjoy!**

Third person's POV:

"What? Seriously? I ran for nothing," Benny says to himself as he reaches the back of the school only for the truck to drive away.

"Benny?" Ethan asks as he and Sarah come outside.

"Ethan! You hung up on me!" Benny accuses.

"Later! Right now we have vampire nurses to deal with," Sarah tells him.

"Vampire nurses? Alright. That's worth running for," Benny reasons.

"Wait, where's Rory and Erica?" Benny asks.

"We figured out they were planning to rob the blood truck," Ethan explains.

Benny takes his phone out to look at Rory's location.

"Rory's on the move and he's either flying or..." Benny trails off.

"Or he's in that truck and Erica's probably still with him," Ethan realizes.

"They're in danger. Vampires are super territorial," Sarah warns.

"Hey has anyone seen Faye?" Ethan questions.

Sarah and Benny both shake their heads.

"You don't think she's on the truck too do you?" Benny asks.

"It would make sense. She probably went off to spy on them when you went home and I went to donate," Ethan says.

"Then we should really hurry. It won't be long until the vampires realize she's human," Sarah states worriedly.

"We gotta grab our gear and go after them fast," Ethan commands. The three of them run off to Ethan and Faye's house.

In the blood truck...

Erica pulls against the door and tries to get it open.

"How is this door so strong?" Erica questions, clearly frustrated.

"Looks like we're trapped. Alone. Together. Just the two of us," Rory says to Faye with a flirty smile on his face.

"Rory we're about to possibly face death and you're trying to flirt with me?" Faye asks him annoyed.

"Hecks yeah. I'd flirt with you in any situation," Rory tells her.

"Then how come you were flirting with Erica?" Faye ask him.

"You've been ignoring me. So I thought that maybe if I flirted with Erica you would get jealous and yell at me. Cause at least if you're yelling at me you're talking to me," Rory explains.

"Aw! Rory! I'm sorry for ignoring you!" Faye tells him as she hugs him and he hugs her back.

"Ew! Okay I'm right here you two! Not invisible!" Erica states annoyed.

"But Rory just so you know I'm still kinda mad at you for trying to make me jealous," Faye tells him with a smile as she moves away from Rory and sits beside Erica.

Rory then proceeds to annoy the two girls.

At Ethan and Faye's house...

Benny gathers supplies for a fight against vampires into a backpack. All of the usual weapons. A water gun full of holy water.

"Look what I found. These blood-sucking nurses have over thirty towns in their route. They've been running this scam for years. But it wouldn't run much longer if everyone knew they weren't really nurses. We can use that info against them," Ethan tells his friend.

"You mean to bore them to death? Could work. Anyway, we gotta go now. Rory, Erica, and Faye are in trouble and I think Sarah's downstairs eating all of your frozen meat," Benny replies to his friend.

"It's not like these three noobs would put up much of a fight anyway," the younger nurse states.

"Maybe they won't," Sarah starts as she, Ethan, and Benny walk into plain sight.

"But we will," Ethan finishes, holding his water gun filled with holy water.

"You," the younger nurse says in surprise.

"Yeah that's right-us," Ethan states.

"Yeah. And me. Too. I'm-I'm Benny. We met earlier. I'm the one who didn't pass out," Benny says as he points at Ethan.

The nurses as they look at each other, unsure of who he is.

"Benny. Get to Rory, Erica, and my sister. Sarah and I will hold them off," Ethan instructs his friend.

Benny runs off to the front of the truck.

"Mostly Sarah," Ethan adds.

The two vamps hiss at Sarah and they all begin to fight.

"Let my friends go or you nurses are gonna need a doctor," Sarah warns.

Ethan pins the older nurse down and aims his water gun at her.

"Don't move! One blast of holy water and it's all over," Ethan threatens.

The younger nurse continues to fight Sarah, who slowly begins to lose her strength and stamina.

"You're not a real vampire yet. And by the way, you smell like junk food," the younger nurse tells Sarah.

"When I catch my breath you are so dead," Sarah threatens angrily.

The Nurse puts her hands in position around Sarah's neck.

"What now? Fledgling," the nurse asks Sarah mockingly.

Benny was messing around with the mechanics. He grabs two wires and begins to push them together.

"Good thing one of us is an expert with advanced electronic ahhhhhhh" Benny says as he shocks himself.

"What is that? Is that your blood?" the older nurse asks.

Ethan throws a cotton ball at her.

"Yeah and that's all your gonna get" he tells her.

The older nurse smells it and smiles

"You don't know what your full of do you?" she asks Ethan.

"Well Benny's had some ideas about that" Ethan says.

"Your blood is H-deficient, one in a million, a single pint is worth more than everything in that truck" The older nurse explains to Ethan.

"How about a trade? One pint of my blood in exchange for my friends?" Ethan suggests. "And you leave Whitechaple forever"

"Why bargain when we can just take it?" the young nurse asks cockily.

"Done" the older nurse agrees.

"What?" the young nurse asks glaring at the other.

"Annie, why must you do everything the hard way? If you let me up I'll get to work" The older nurse tells Ethan evilly.

"Yeah and I'll give you all my computer passwords too. No if my blood's coming out Sarah does the job. I trust her" Ethan states putting all of his confidence into Sarah.

"I don't know what it is. I barely eat anymore, but I'm even gassier as a vampire!" Rory explains to Erica and Faye.

"I swear he's doing this on purpose," Faye mutters as she puts her head in her hands. She adores Rory, but he had been talking non-stop for the past couple of hours.

"It was so bad that my mom tried to-" Rory tries to continue but it cut off by Erica.

"Shut up. What would it take to shut you up? I will do anything? And by I, I mean Faye," Erica tells Rory.

Rory gets that goofy smile on his face and looks over at Faye.

"It's okay, I know it's hard you just have to-" Ethan starts with his eyes closed, but is cut off by Sarah.

"Done, now take it and get out of here" Sarah tells the nurses, handing them the bag of Ethan's blood.

"Mmm, your a walking blood bank kid, what's stopping us from making more withdrawals?" The younger nurse asks Ethan.

Ethan holds his phone up in the air.

"This for one thing. One click and I e-mail your little scam to every school within a thousand mile radius. No one's gonna roll out the blood red carpet for you again" he states.

"Behold the power of technology" Benny says finally joining the others.

Benny holds a control device in his hand and aimed it at the door to the truck, but the doors didn't open.

"Doorus openus" Benny tries, lamely.

The nurses open the doors of the truck.

And there, kissing one another full on the lips, are Rory and Faye.

"This isn't what it looks like," Faye tries to explain once she sees the others.

A large blush rises on her cheeks.

"He wouldn't shut up, wanted a kiss from Faye, so he got a kiss from Faye. There I explained it," Erica tells the group as she jumps out of the truck.

The nurses left quickly muttering something about being surrounded by vampire noobs.

"Well I had enough Rory for a lifetime. So see ya!" Erica says before flying off.

"Dude! You kissed my sister!" Ethan yells at Rory.

"Technically, she kissed me," Rory states, earning a slap on the back of the head from Faye.

"So you guys need a ride home?" Sarah asks Faye and Rory.

"Nah, Rory can just fly me home," Faye replies before walking off.

Rory gives the thumbs up sign before following after her.

"I don't approve of this!" Ethan calls after them.

"Well something tells me Rory wasn't trying too hard to open that door" Benny says with a knowing smile on his face.

"Doorus openus?" Ethan asks him.

"Stupidus doofusus" Sarah says with a small smile on her face.

Faye's POV:

"So um, thanks for flying me home rory," I tell him, leaning out my window.

"It's the least I could do for getting you stuck in a hostile situation," Rory tells me with a smile.

"Goodnight Rory," I tell him with a smile.

"Goodnight Faye," he replies.

"Oh and Rory," I say before he flies off.

"Yeah?" he asks me.

"That was a great kiss," I tell him with a smile.

"Any chance I could get another?" Rory asks me hopefully.

I lean further out the window and give him a kiss on the cheek before closing my window and watching him fall to the ground outside.

I skip into the living room with a giant smile on my face and take a seat on the couch. Ethan and Jane are there watching some movie.

"Why so happy? Did you two kiss again?" Ethan asks me, slightly grossed out.

"Oh yeah, Ethan told me about that. Is he a good kisser?" Jane asks me.

"Are you two dating? I forbid you yo date anyone. Ever. You, too Jane," Ethan states.

"Do you like him. Are you two gonna get married? Can I be the flower girl at your wedding?" Jane asks me.

"There will be no wedding!" Ethan states, agitated.

"Geez bro you are so over-protective sometimes," I state with an eye roll.

"I know. When I have a boyfriend I'm not even gonna tell Ethan," Jane says.

"Ya know that's a good idea," I tell my sister.

"You do realize I'm right hear and can hear everything you're saying?" Ethan asks us.

"Yeah," Jane and I say at the same time.

"No boyfriends," Ethan mutters as he turns the volume louder.

Jane snuggles up next to me and the three of us watch some stupid movie as an excuse to spend time together-just the three of us.

The Next Day

"So have you and Rory talked to each other yet?" Sarah asks me. She and I are sitting at a table for lunch going over the previous day's events.

"About what?" I ask casually.

"Your kiss!" Sarah practically yells.

"Right. Well as of now let's just say Rory and I are undefined," I state with a smile as I catch Rory's eye across the lunchroom. He smiles at me and a slight blush creeps onto my face.

It sure never gets boring here.

**yay! Rory and Faye kissed! I'm done! Well please comment and review! Tell me any suggestions you have! Okay well thanks for reading you lovely people. I'll update again probably next week or this weekend!**


	11. Guys and Dolls Part 1

**Thanks again for the support guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. Don't hate me. And enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own MBAV **

There I was sitting in my room with Shawn, a boy from school I'm tutoring. He really needs my help. And I mean, badly. I don't mean to sound mean or anything but he's as dumb as a post. So anything I can do to help is good. And I've barely even noticed how attractive he is. Barely. But I like Rory.

Ah Rory. I didn't tell him I'm tutoring Shawn tonight because I was worried how he would react. I mean he it's not like Rory can say anything since we aren't exactly together. But we aren't exactly not together either. My love life is complicated.

"So do you understand the problem now?" I ask Shawn after the fifth time.

"I actually think I'm starting to get it a little!" Shawn states happily.

"Good, now let's move onto the next section. This is a quadrilateral," I start.

"A quadro-whato?" he asks me confused.

"Ethan, Faye, I think you're gonna wanna see this!" I hear Sarah yell.

"Um, give me a minute Shawn. Just read the description in the book and try problems 1-10, I'll come back and check them," I tell the dumb boy before running out of my room and into Jane's. And when I do I see a person that strongly resembles a Debby Dazzle doll. oh no.

"Don't tell me that's who I think it is," I complain to Sarah.

"yup," Sarah confirms my thoughts.

"Was this Benny's work?" I question.

"Jane, actually, I think," Sarah tells me.

Now that I think about it this does seem like something my sister would do. Bring a doll to life. I mean I would so do that If I was a little girl.

Ethan and benny come into the room and we all stand together as we watch the real life doll.

"What the heck is that" Ethan questions.

"That is a life size Debby Dazzle, think I had a dream about this once" Benny says with a smile. I just roll my eyes at the boy.

"Jane can I talk to you for a minute?" Ethan asks Jane as he takes her to the side, but I push him out of the way.

"Jane how did this happen?" I ask my little sister.

"She had a broken leg so I used Benny's fix it spell and now, well she's alive" Jane says innocently, giving Sarah Benny's magic spell book.

"Let's have ice cream, and go to a roller disco dance party" Debby says happily.

"Yay!" Jane cheers happily.

"I'm in," Benny agrees with a smile and a nod of his head.

"No parties. We need to turn her back into a doll" Ethan says, seriously.

Debby's happy smile disappears and she gets an angry look on her face.

"No. I don't wanna go back. It's so boring. I wanna have fun, I won't go back I won't," Debby says determined and shaking her head.

"Don't worry Debby I won't let them change you back I promise" Jane tells her doll sweetly.

Debby smiles at her small friend.

"Oh goody, let's celebrate, cupcake dance party" she says happily.

Jane takes Debby's hand and leads her downstairs. Oh great. We have a walking talking real life Debby Dazzle doll in our house.

"Okay, Sarah you watch over Jane and creepy doll dazzle. Ethan go and help her. Benny find a spell and fix this mess," I command.

Sarah nods and runs after Jane.

Benny sighs.

"It's not that simple. I think Jane used a different spell. Or different words. I can't reverse it until I know the exact spell," Benny explains to us.

"Kitchen party!" We hear Debby yell from downstairs.

"Just find the spell and fast," Ethan tells his friend before heading downstairs.

"Oh, so you get to go to the party. That's fair," Benny calls after his friend, annoyed. "Just fix this mess Benny and try not to make it worse," I tell him warily.

"And what are you gonna do?" Benny asks me.

I hadn't told anyone, except Sarah and Jane that I had Shawn over. If I told Ethan he would freak out and go into overprotective brother mode. And if I told Benny he would blab to Rory.

"Um, ya know, stuff. Bye!" I say before running back into my room.

"Everything okay?" Shawn asks me.

"Just peachy. Let's see how you did," I state before walking over and looking through his work. He only got a quarter of the way through the problems and they were all wrong. "Okay, let's go over this," I begin with a sigh. For about three hours a help Shawn with math. And we only get half-way through the section.

"Um, why don't you do numbers 1-20 while I go get us a snack," I suggest, wanting to know what's going on downstairs.

"Okay!" Shawn replies brightly.

I slip out of my room and close the door behind me. When I get downstairs I see a ton of cupcakes.

"What happened down here?" I question.

"We made cupcakes!" Jane answers happily.

"Hey, do you have a boy in your room?" Ethan asks me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. Sarah says there's a boy in your room," Ethan tells me.

I raise an eyebrow at Sarah.

"Sorry, Faye. It slipped out," Sarah tells me, looking guilty.

I sigh before turning back to my twin.

"Okay, so I may have a boy in my room. But I'm only tutoring him," I admit.

"I'm going up there," Ethan states, heading towards the stairs, but I pull him back.

"No, you aren't. We have way more important things to worry about right now than boys in my room," I say.

"There's a boy in Faye's room?" Benny questions as he joins us. "Well, I guess that explains why I heard you talking to someone in your room."

"Did you find anything?" Ethan asks, getting back on topic. Good boy.

"I got good news and bad news, bad news is I couldn't find the spell...good news is I'm on level 2 of Knights of Ninjitsu four" Benny tells us with a smile.

"You've been up there for an hour" Sarah says, angrily.

"It's a hard game" Benny defends.

"Really Benny? Really?" I question, also annoyed with the boy.

"Mmm, lemon swirl" Debby says before holding out the cupcake to Sarah.

"No, please, no more cupcakes," Sarah tells the doll.

"Oooo, I'll take a lemon swirl" Benny says as before picking up a cupcake.

"Oh no look at your clothes, I know just what we should play next, Debby Dazzle fashion show" Debby tells Jane with a giggle. Jane giggles too and heads for the stairs. Debby is right behind her until she bends down and holds her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asks the freaky doll.

Debby takes Ethan's arm, making his eyes flash white and have a vision. Then Debby stands straight up.

"I'm fine. Great in fact. Let's go have some fashion fun" the doll says before walking away and following Jane upstairs.

Ethan turns around and almost falls onto the floor.

"What happened?" Benny question, confused.

"I just had a vision, Debby needs life energy to stay in human form, she absorbs it through contact, if we..." Ethan stops talking and almost falls over. Benny and I hold him up before he falls over.

"Easy buddy, she must've drained you a little" Benny observes.

"Wait, maybe if we keep her away from people she'll turn back into a doll" Ethan says. I guess that might make sense.

"Let's hope" Sarah says with a nervous and scared look on her face.

"Well, I have a boy waiting in my room in need of some math help, so if you don't mind..." I trail off as I take two cupcakes and run out of the room.

"Have fun with you're boy toy!" Sarah teasingly calls after me. I laugh and walk upstairs and into my room.

"Oooo cupcakes!" Shawn says happily.

"Not so fast. Let me see how you did on the problems," I tell him with a slight laugh. I look over his work and he actually got most of them right.

"Pretty good job. Here's your cupcake," I reward him.

I hear the doorbell ring downstairs.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Shawn asks me.

"Nah, my brother can handle it," I state with a shrug.

"You have a brother?" Shawn asks me surprised. I forgot. Ethan's a nerd uncool boy which means not a lot of people from school know about him. It's kind of weird when you think about it.

"Um, yeah, he's my twin," I explain awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah that little nerdy kid, uh, Evan, no Ethan," Shaw says in recognition.

"Yeah," I reply before going back to my cupcake.

"Faye!" I hear Rory yell from outside my window. oh no.

"Did you hear something?" Shawn asks me.

"Um, what no. But can you get my algebra book from my closet?" I ask.

"Yeah sure," Shawn says with a smile before going into my closet.

I know there's no way he'll be able to hear anything me and Rory say from in there. My closet is like a black hole. I should really clean it.

"I just have to close the door. The closet gives my room a draft," I tell Shawn.

"Oh, okay," Shawn replies obliviously.

I run over to my window and when I pull back the shades Rory's floating there.

"Hey Faye! Were you talking to someone?" Rory asks.

"What? Person? Here? Talking? To? Me? No," I say quickly. Wow. I cannot lie to Rory at all apparently.

"Oh okay. Wanna hang out? Ethan and Benny are too busy for me," Rory pouts.

Poor Rory. He looks so cute when he pouts. Focus Faye. Focus.

"Actually, Rory, now's not really a good time," I explain.

"What why?" Rory asks with a bigger pout.

"Well I just have so much homework and-" but I'm cut off when Shawn yells from the closet.

"HEY FAYE CAN I COME OUT OF YOUR CLOSET NOW? IT'S DARK AND I'M LONELY. LET'S GET BACK TO WHAT WE WERE DOING," Shawn yells loudly.

"What was that?" Rory asks me.

"Um, a stray cat I found in the park?" I say as more of a question. Why can't I lie to this boy.

"FAYE, IT'S ME, ETHAN, THE BOY YOU HAVE BEEN SPENDING THE ENTIRE NIGHT WITH," Ethan yells.

"You-you're on a date?" Rory asks me, looking hurt.

"No, Rory it's not like that," I try to explain.

"I think it's exactly like that," Rory says before flying off. Darn it. Ethan stumbles out of the closet.

"I found a dog toy," he says with a smile. I give him a weak smile back.

"Okay, um finish up the problems while I get a drink," I tell him before leaving my room. I walk downstairs to find Ethan and Benny cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey guys," I greet them tiredly.

"Jane's out like a light," Sarah says joining us.

"Great. Now we just have to convince her that she dreamed the whole thing," Ethan states.

"Hello were home" I hear my dad call out as he and my mom enter the house.

"Can you go stall them now?" Ethan asks Sarah.

Sarah nods and runs off to distract my parents.

"Guys, let me handle this," I smile. I extend my hand and focus it on all the dirty bowls and boxes and I put everything in the sink, dishwasher, or back in the cabinets.

"Okay, that was awesome," Benny says, grinning.

I just shrug with a wide smile on my face.

"Is that how you clean your room?" Ethan asks me.

"Yeah. Jealous?" I question.

"Yes. Now let's go check on Debby," Ethan suggests.

We all start walking upstairs and towards Ethan's room.

"You mean creepy evil dazzle doll?" I question with a smile.

"You think her batteries have run out by now?" Benny asked "Probably, but we should still..." Ethan pauses once he notices that the rope on the doors, the one keeping Debby locked inside his room, is now on the ground.

"Is it too much to hope that she ran out of juice climbing out the window and maybe fell into the compost?" Benny asks.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" I ask my brother, confused as he looks at us with wide eyes. "Mom? Dad?" he questions holding up two dolls that look exactly like my parents and are even wearing the same clothes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I yell, running over to Ethan and clinging onto the dolls for dear life.

"I'd say she's now running on a full charge" Benny says.

**So wow. I've been gone a long time. But I'm back! And I'm here to stay! Promise! Anyone else think it was funny when Faye shoved Shawn into her closet? No? Just me? Okay. Poor Rory. Comment! Suggestions! Anything! Yay! Thanks!**


	12. Guys and Dolls Part 2

**Here's part 2 to guys and dolls. Enjoy! **

The night ends with me escorting Shawn out of the house and back to his own house, Benny leaving, Sarah searching for the Debby Dazzle doll, and Ethan and I freaking out that our parents are now dolls.

That night I have a dream that more people become dolls-Erica, Sarah, and even me. I wake up from my dream breathing heavy. I would say it was just a nightmare, but my dreams are never wrong. Unfortunately.

I get changed quickly and walk downstairs to find Ethan trying to pack Jane's lunch as he talks on the phone. Jane is sitting at the counter eating her cereal, completely oblivious.

"Here, let me," I tell my twin as I take Jane's bag and fill it with enough candy and soda to keep her quiet.

"Any luck?" I hear Sarah ask Ethan over the phone.

Ethan sighs. "No, but I can't leave Jane alone, so I only got to search a three-block range with an old baby monitor," my brother tells Sarah.

"What about Faye?" she questions.

"She had to walk her date home," Ethan replies with an eye roll.

"I was tutoring him!" I huff loudly. Why does everyone think we were on a date?

"Well, I didn't find Debby either. And I covered a lot of ground. Gotta love super speed," I hear Sarah tell my brother.

"Thanks for trying, I gotta go," Ethan replies and then hangs up.

I grab Jane's lunch bag and hand it to her.

"Here ya go kiddo. Lunch for the day courtesy of your big siblings," I tell jane with a forced smile. I can't exactly be happy right now with my parents stuck as dolls.

"Where's mom?" Jane asks us.

I turn to Ethan, unprepared for this question.

"Sleeping in," Ethan answers easily.

"Mom always puts a smiley face on the bag," Jane informs us.

"Does mom pack you candy and soda?" Ethan asks with a smirk.

"I can live without a smiley face," Jane smiles.

"I thought you'd see it our way," I state as we Ethan helps her with her backpack.

"Did Debby Dazzle really go to a party at disco beach?" Jane asks.

"Of course, you know how Debby Dazzle loves her disco beach and her parties," I tell my little sister.

"I bet Dazzle Dan's there, too," Jane imagines.

"Sure, I bet, you know Dazzle Dan," Ethan adds as I give Jane her lunch.

"Debby's coming back right?" Jane asks.

"Let's go," my brother responds, ignoring the question.

"You take her to the bus stop, I'll meet you at school," I tell my brother as he walks out the door.

I grab my skateboard and my backpack before running back down the stairs and outside. I hop on my skateboard, use my special gift, and I'm at school in no time.

I find Ethan walking down the hall and join him.

"Jane get to school okay?" I ask my twin.

"Yeah she's fine," he tells me.

"Still no sign of evil devil doll?" I question.

"Nope, not yet," my brother replies.

We both spot Benny walking towards us.

"Benny please tell us you have some good news," I question hopefully.

"I'm 99.9% sure that I found the right spell" Benny tells us.

"Yes! Good job Benny!" I cheer and he smiles.

"Okay let's do it" Ethan suggests.

"But I can't be sure how Jane pronounced it, she has to cast the reversal spell herself" Benny admits. Great right back to square one.

"Wonderful. And my parents?" Ethan questions.

"They should go back to normal once the spell's been reversed" Benny explains.

"Great now all we have to do is find a life-size killer fashion doll and bring her down. No problem," Ethan says and we both sigh.

Why can't we have a normal life where our parents aren't turned into dolls and we don't have to worry about creepy killer real life dolls?

"Have you talked to Rory?" my brother asks Benny. I tense at the mention of the blonde's name but neither of the boys seem to notice.

"Yeah, he sent me a text saying he was busy hanging out with his new girlfriend" Benny says.

"What? He didn't even reply to my text. And, he ignored all my calls," I state angrily. Why couldn't Rory give me a chance to explain.

Ethan and Benny stare at me.

"oh, um, I mean, uh, carry on," I tell the boys awkwardly.

Ethan shakes his head at me and turns to Benny. "He's mad that we didn't let him in."

"Or he actually has a girlfriend" Benny says and they both start laughing.

But I don't laugh. What if Rory is going out with another girl. Like to get back at me. Or because he likes someone else. And they fall in love. And he turns her into a vampire. And they live happily ever after with their weird little vampire family and I'm left forever alone. Oh god no.

"You okay Faye?" Benny asks, noticing the look on my face.

"Yeah, I just have to, go. Somewhere. Not here," I tell them before rushing down the hall and away from the two very confused boys.

I walk out of class with Benny and Ethan. And who do we come face-to-face with? Of all people? Rory. Of course. The universe must like hate me or something. I don't know.

I stand behind the two boys as we walk up to Rory. I don't really want to talk to him right now.

"Hey Rory we know you were mad about last night-" Ethan starts, but Rory cuts him off.

"Mad? How could I be mad? Last night was awesome. It's not very often that you get to rescue a fair maiden from your clutches. Especially one who's so into me," Rory says.

"Wait, what? You let Debby out?" my brother asks the blonde.

Rory just nods in response.

"Why would you do that?" my brother asks the boy.

"Because, she's hot," Rory tells us. I glare at him and I know he can feel it.

"Dude she's a doll. I mean, literally a doll. As in she's mad of plastic," Benny tries to explain to his confused and extremely annoying and stupid friend. I'm kind of mad at Rory right now.

"Yeah, all the hottest girls are," Rory says as if it's no big deal. Stupid.

"Rory she's a doll, not alive, and 100 percent evil why can you not grasp that?" I question the stupid vampire as I step in front of the boys.

"Why would you care you already have a boyfriend," Rory pouts.

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend, we aren't dating, and I was just tutoring him last night," I huff out angrily.

Rory's face softens. But before we can make up a familiar voice cuts in and ruins everything. Again.

"Hey faye! That date last night was so much fun! Let's do it again! Maybe we can see a movie tonight!" Shawn yells as he joins us and stands directly next to me. oh dear lord no.

"Shawn right now's not really a good time so-" but I'm cut off when he picks me up in his arms.

"Come on Faye! Let's go discuss our next date plans. And then I'll buy you some lunch! Bye nerds!" Shawn says happily, walking away.

'HELP ME!' I mouth to Benny and Ethan. But they just stare, helpless. Glad to know my over-protective brother really comes to me in my time of need.

"I'm sure she's fine, but we have to handle this. Right now," I hear Ethan say.

"Thanks a lot Ethan!" I yell from down the hall.

The last thing I hear is Ethan say "Rory get this through your thick vampire skull-she's not human."

And then I see Debby Dazzle pop up behind Ethan and Benny. But Shawn turned the corner before I could see anymore. Darn you Shawn.

"So where should we go on our next date?" Shawn asks, still carrying me in his arms. We're actually getting a lot of weird looks from other people.

"Shawn could you put me down first?" I ask him politely. He does so and I fix my shirt before looking back up at him.

"Look Shawn, last night was just me tutoring you. It wasn't really a date," I tell him.

"But it could be," Shawn tries with a smile.

"I'm sorry Shawn, but I'm kind of already interested in someone else," I tell him, trying to let him down easy.

"Oh, well, thanks for letting me down easy," Shawn states with a sniffle.

"Shawn, you're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Don't be down," I tell him with a smile.

He just nods and walks away. Well now I feel bad. I did let him down easy, though and I guess that's the best I can do right now.

I find Sarah two periods later, standing at my locker.

"Hey Sarah what's up?" I question as I join her.

"Why did I see your boy toy crying in the library?" Sarah asks me, confused.

"One, he's not my boyfriend. Two, he thought we were on a date last night so I had to let him down easy," I explain.

"It wasn't a date?" Sarah asks.

"No. Why does everyone think it was a date!" I question angrily.

"Well, cause he's not exactly ugly," Sarah explains.

I roll my eyes.

"I guess," I state with a shrug.

"Oh but you wouldn't notice would you? You already have your eyes on someone else. A certain blonde nerd, recently turned vampire, friends with Benny and Ethan, likes video games," Sarah says with a knowing smile.

"Maybe, maybe not. He's kind of mad at me right now. Not like he has any real reason to be," I state with a huff.

"Well maybe you can help. Rory likes you. So if you offer him a date I'm sure he'll dump the doll and then we can get Jane to turn her back."

"There is no way I'm asking Rory out on a date when he's mad at me and has no reason to be mad at me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to Bio," I tell Sarah before walking down the hall and towards my next class.

After Bio I walk down the hall to find Sarah, Ethan, and Benny. When I walk over and join them they're talking about Erica or something.

"What's going on?" I question.

"We sent Erica in your place but she never called us," Sarah explains.

Oh no. In my dream last night Erica was turned into a doll.

"Wait, hold on. You sent Erica in my place?" I ask annoyed.

"Well we had to get someone to get Rory away from the Debby and you didn't agree," Ethan explains.

I let out a sigh and roll my eyes.

"Whatever," I tell them.

Rory walks over to us and I tense.

"Rory, where's Debby?" my twin asks.

"Beats me. She went off looking for the one who made her. You guys were right. That girl is whack," Rory tells us. I glare at him and he looks back at me confused.

"The one who made her?" Benny questions, confused.

"Jane. She's looking for Jane. I'm supposed to pick her up after school" Ethan says in realization.

"Give me the keys I'll pick her up and meet you there" Sarah instructs. Ethan hands her the keys and Sarah rushes off to pick up Jane.

"Wait I'm confused," Rory tells us.

"Rory, when aren't you confused," Benny asks the boy.

"Rory this isn't your problem anymore. You can go," I tell the boy annnoyed.

"Wait are you mad at me? Im supposed to be the mad one," Rory says.

"Are you kidding me?" I question angrily, and loudly.

"Faye maybe you should-" Ethan tries but I cut him off.

"Shut up Ethan. This is between Rory and I. Rory, as I told you before I don't have a boyfriend. ANd even if I did there would be no reason for you to be mad at me. And why's that? Oh yeah, because you never asked me out or made anything official. If anything I should be the mad one. Which I am. Now goodbye," I rant before taking my skateboard and heading off towards my house.

I get there just as Jane and Sarah do.

"Hey Faye, did you know Sarah can run really fast?" my sister asks me with an amazed smile.

"Yeah she should join track," I suggest and Sarah smiles.

We all go inside and Sarah suggests Jane go hide from Debby kind of like a game or something. As Sarah begins counting Debby appears.

"Great it's devil doll. Looking a little rough around the edges there," I tell Debby.

Debby ignores me and turns towards Sarah.

"I love hide and seek. Can I play?" Debby asks. I roll my eyes at the psycho toll.

"Stay away from Jane," Sarah tells the doll, angrily.

"She made me. She can fix me. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun first," Debby says before going for Sarah. I back up as Sarah and Debby begin to fight.

"You can never defeat me," the doll tells Sarah.

"I beg to differ," I tell the doll as I pick up items from around the room with my mind and aim them at her. Debby cocks her head and gives me a strange look before I aim a vase at her head. It shatters and Sarah lands a kick while Debby is distracted. Debby takes Sarah's fist and drains some of her power. Sarah drops and Debby turns towards the stairs.

"Jaaanee, I wanna play with you," Debby calls.

"Not so fast," I tell the doll as I pull her down the stairs and flip her in the air and onto the ground. Sarah gives the doll one last kick and her head pops right off.

"Nice," I tell my friend as we high-five.

Ethan and Benny come in through the back door and join us.

"You pretzelled her good," Benny compliments us.

"Sarah are you okay?" my brother asks the girl.

"I'm okay," Sarah replies, still slightly tired out from th fight.

"Yeah and I'm fine too!" I tell Ethan annoyed.

"Wait you fought Debby, too?" Benny asks surprised.

"Yeah. I'm a black belt ," I reply in a _duh_ tone.

"Awesome," Benny mutters.

Ethan picks up the doll's head and I get apprehensive.

"Ethan maybe you shouldn't mess with that bro," I warn him.

"Yeah Ethan what are you even doing?" Sarah asks him.

"Relax. Scare finder rule number 10-nothing can do anything without a head," Ethan explains with a smile.

Debby's body starts twitching and moving around. The body grabs its head from Ethan's hands and we scream. We all run up the stairs and sit there as we watch. Debby puts her head back on and I almost feel like throwing up.

"Where's Jane?" Ethan asks Sarah and I.

"She's in her hiding spot, you guys go and I'll hold her off for as long as I can" Sarah tells us.

"I'll help," I state confidently.

"No way Faye. You're coming with us," Ethan tells me.

"He's right Faye," Sarah agrees.

I let out a frustrated sigh but nod my head in agreement.

"I'm gonna go find out how she read that spell. What are you gonna do?" Benny asks my brother.

"I'm gonna buy you some time" Ethan says with a plan forming in that nerdy head of his. Hopefully it works.

The three of us run upstairs. Ethan runs off to get things for his plan. Benny starts towards Ethan's room, but I stay in the hallway.

"You coming?" Benny asks me.

"Go ahead. You already know where Jane's hiding spot is. I'll hold off Debby if she manages to get past Sarah," I tell him. Benny hesittes for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, but be safe," Benny tells me. I roll my eyes and smile at him.

"Always," I reply as he runs off to get Jane.

I hear Sarah and the doll fighting downstairs.

I wonder where Rory is. He obviously didn't come. I mean I did tell him to butt out, but I'm a teenage girl. I change my mind a lot. What do I know? Okay! No more Rory thought while there's an evil doll in my house.

Wait. I don't hear Sarah and Debby fighting anymore. I turn towards the stairs to see Debby standing there.

"Hello," Debby smiles evily.

"What'd you do to Sarah?" I question angrily.

"It's going to be a pleasure to destroy you," Debby says, ignoring my question.

I grind my teeth and turn on my power. But after a few picture frames I can't find much else to use.

I look at the vase of flowers and aim it over Debby's head before letting it fall and smash into a ton of pieces. Debby appears dazed so I land a kick to her stomach and she doubles over. I move to kick her again but she catches my leg and looks up with a smile. And then everything goes black.

When I wake up I'm lying in the upstairs hallway. What happened here? The last thing I remember is Debby-oh. Right. I stand up and hear someone come up the stairs.

"Faye?" Sarah asks upon seeing me. "What happened?"

"I think Debby turned us into dolls," I tell Sarah as I drag her towards my brother's room.

"Are the boys and Jane okay?" Sarah asks.

"Let's see," I say as we enter my brother's room to find Benny, Jane, my parents no longer in doll form wearing very confused faces, and Ethan wearing a very weird outfit and a mustache.

"Something tells me we missed a lot," I whisper to Sarah.

-time skip-

Everything worked out in the end. My parents didn't remember anything so Ethan and I were completely off the hook. And as a promise to Jane we threw a party at the disco beach.

"Come on guys we promised," Sarah tells the boys and they join as we all begin to dance.

"Come on Erica. You said you wanted to go dancing," Sarah tells the sultry blonde.

Erica just glares at her.

"Yeah, don't be such a party pooper," Benny tells Erica and she hisses at him. "Or poop. poop away."

Erica ends up joining us and we all happily dance together. We even laugh a little. It's amazing that we were almost destroyed by a killer doll only a day ago. I see something fly by the window.

"Um, I just, gotta, um, use, the bathroom, yeah. Bye," I explain before slipping out of the room. I'm pretty sure Sarah's the only one who sees me leave.

I run outside to see Rory sitting on one of the swings in the swing-set.

"Hey Rory," I greet him as I nervously walk towards the swings.

Rory looks up and smiles.

"Hey faye!" He greets cheerfully.

I take the swing next to him and let the silence swallow us.

"Are you still mad at me?" Rory asks.

"Are you still mad at me?" I question right back.

"No. I was never really mad," Rory admits.

"You weren't?" I question.

"I was jealous."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I just didn't want you to go out with that dumb jock guy."

"Well I'm not. I've got another dumb guy I'm interested in," I smile at him.

Rory smiles back.

Before he can say anything else and mess this moment up I give Rory a kiss on the cheek and his smile is huge.

"Let's go inside," I tell Rory, offering him my hand. He grabs it and we make our way back inside and into Ethan's room.

Sarah look at Rory and I's intertwined hands and raises an eyebrow. I quickly let go of Rory's hand and he gives me a pout. Aw.

"Faye? Where'd you go? And where did Rory go? Were you with him? What happened?" Ethan asks protectively.

"Chill dude," Erica tells my brother with an eye roll as she and Jane search for another song on the boom-box.

"Oh so now you're protective. But when I'm lifted up and taken away by a boy you do nothing," I accuse my brother with an eye roll.

Before Ethan can argue anymore Erica chooses a song and blasts the volume loud. Ethan shrugs and we all begin to dance again.

Rory comes close to me and I smile to myself as our hands brush. I look up to see Sarah wink at me, knowingly and I just roll my eyes at her.

For almost being destroyed by a crazy doll this was a pretty good ending. Until our next adventure.

**so did you like the Faye/Rory moment at the end? Suggestions? Reviews? Comments? Tell me what you think. Thanks guys!**


	13. Double Negatives Part 1

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They seriously make me happy! And now here's the next chapter!**

Rory and I laugh as we walk down the hallway together. We've been getting closer and closer every day. And I'm pretty sure we're gonna be official soon.

Ethan and Benny walk out of a classroom not looking particularly happy.

"Yearbook meeting didn't go well?" I question knowingly.

"Yeah, you were right. They just shot us down," Benny says.

"Told ya," I reply with a shrug.

"So I can't use my mii as my yearbook photo?" Rory questions with a put.

"Sorry Rory," Ethan tells him with a shrug.

"Want me to take them out? Maybe eat their families?" Rory asks.

"What? No!" Ethan yells.

Rory laughs and I hit him over the head.

"Just kidding man! You looked all 'oh no! Rory's a maniac.' That was great," Rory says with a smile.

I smile slightly. "That was pretty funny."

"Don't joke about that! And don't encourage him Faye," my twin scolds us. I just roll my eyes at him.

"You know sometimes, I wonder what you do at night," Ethan says, turning back to Rory.

Rory looks at me quickly and smiles and I smile back at him. Ethan doesn't notice, but Benny does and he wiggles his eyebrows at me. I shake my head at him and turn away.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Rory tells my brother with a knowing smile. Recently, Rory has been coming over secretly every night and we've been playing video games, watching tv, reading comics, flying around, or just hang out together. But if Ethan found out I'm pretty sure he would put a stake through Rory's heart. And I don't want that happening.

"Wait what don't I want to know?" Ethan questions, suspicious.

"Hey, aren't you and Hannah friends? Can't you convince her?" Benny asks me, quickly changing the subject. Thank you Benny!

"I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up. I mean what normal person would let a bunch of geeks decide something for yearbook photos?" I question.

"So you don't like our idea?" Ethan asks me.

"No, not really. I like the yearbook photos. They're a reflection of your younger self and all of your high school experiences so that when you're older you'll be able to look back and remember," I explain. All three boys just stare at me and I roll my eyes.

"But you are my twin, so I'll at least try to help you," I tell my brother before grabbing Rory and walking off.

"Faye, you do realize you're holding my hand right?" Rory questions me.

"Yeah, do you want me to stop?" I question him.

"Nope. It makes me feel all tingly," Rory tells me with a smile. I laugh and drag him along as I continue my search for Hannah. It makes me feel tingly too, Rory. It makes me feel tingly too.

Rory and I find the dark room empty, but I have a bad feeling about it. I brush it off as I look at a retro camera.

"That's a cool camera," I admire as I pull my hand out of Rory's and get a closer look. Rory walks over, too.

Before we can do anything else Hannah appears out of nowhere looking angry.

"What are you doing in here?" Hannah growls.

"Oh Hannah, I wanted to talk to you," I tell her with a smile.

"Like I care what you want," Hannah says with an eye roll.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You heard what I said geek," Hannah sneers.

I gawk at her. Hannah is the nicest person I know. She never acts like this. Like ever.

"Hannah are you okay?" I ask her, concerned.

Rory stays silent beside me, scared of the angry teenage girl standing in front of us.

"Now that you mention it I am feeling queezy after looking at your face for so long," she says with a smirk.

I scoff. "I'm leaving. Talk to me when you stop acting like this," I tell the girl annoyed before Rory and I leave the dark room.

"That was weird," I tell Rory.

"No, that was scary."

"Rory, you're a vampire. Why would you be scared?"

"Girls can be pretty scary most of the time."

"That, is true."

We get to our next class and take the last two seats in the back.

"So what do you think's going on?" Rory asks me.

"Nothing she's probably just pmsing," I reply with a shrug.

Rory covers his ears and mumbles random things loudly. Our teacher yells at him and I giggle as people give him weird looks.

Later in the day I had a class with Ethan and Benny (No rory, boo!) and they were talking about Hannah and Ethan's many, many girl problems.

"So this morning Hannah was really nice to me and asked if she could, confide in me" Ethan tells Benny.

Now that sounds like the Hannah I know.

"Dude it's a trap" Benny replies.

I shake my head. Benny can be so dumb sometimes. He knows nothing about girls. Absolutely nothing.

"I knew it, the next time I saw her she swore like my dad in traffic," my twin states.

Wow. This must be worse than I thought. My dad can really swear. He's worse than a trucker when he's stuck in traffic.

"There are two sides to every girl, like a coin. Heads she's crazy, tails, same as heads" Benny explains to my brother.

"Okay, that is so not true," I tell Benny, joining their stupid conversation.

The three of us look out of the door to our left to see Hannah.

"Hey Cammie. Aw, I totally love your skirt," Hannah tells the girl.

"Heads" Benny mumbles to Ethan. But I can still hear him.

We look through the door to our right only to find Hannah knock a boy's books out of his hands and onto the floor. I think he's in my science class.

"Oops! I am so sorry," Hannah tells the boy sarcastically before making a mean laugh and walking away. Yeah she is definitely acting weird today.

"Tails, good luck with that" Benny mutters to Ethan again.

"Benny I can still hear you and just so you know not all girls are crazy. And before you say that I'm crazy let me remind you that I can control objects. Sharp objects," I tell Benny threateningly.

"Did I mention how much I love you?" Benny asks with a weak smile. I roll my eyes at him and he laughs.

"And I love all your girl mental craziness," Benny says smugly.

I concentrate my eyes on his chair and with a bit of effort I manage to pull Benny's chair right out from under him without lifting a muscle. Everyone in the class, Ethan and I included, laugh at Benny's misfortune.

"I may be crazy, but you're the one on the ground," I tell Benny with a victorious smile.

Lunch time and try to approach Hannah again. There has got to be something going on with her. But I am admittedly a little afraid of her. So I take Rory for backup.

"Hannah are you feeling any better?" I ask as I walk over to her table.

"Who said I'm sick?" Hannah questions angrily before chucking a napkin holder at a passing student and yelling in victory.

"No one. You just seem a little...off today," I tell her.

"Why are you so concerned? Are you trying to get my camera or something? Cause it's mine! But if you want I can still take your picture," Hannah smiles menacingly.

"Um, no I'm good. I think I'll just wait til the yearbook photos," I tell her nervously.

"Yah sure? You could really use the camera to check how bad you'll look in your yearbook photo," Hannah ays with a sickly sweet smile.

"No. I'm fine," I assure her.

"Well, then leave!" she replies loudly.

"Hannah just tell me what's wrong," I beg her.

"Move along dragon breath," Hannah tells me with an annoyed tone.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," I state, stubbornly.

"Have it your way," she replies with a shrug. Hannah grabs a pepper shaker and throws it right at Rory's eye.

"Ow!" Rory yells.

I quickly turn to Rory and put my hand on his eye.

"You okay Rore?" I question, concerned.

I suddenly notice how close we are. I clear my throat and quickly step away, turning my attention to Hannah, Benny, and Ethan.

"Baby still crying because he can't be superman in the yearbook?" Hannah questions Benny in a mocking tone.

"Superman? Please. He's a bit, too retro. A little, too old school," Benny replies, leaning back in his chair.

Hannah tips his tray so that it lands on the ground and onto Benny's shirt.

"Aww, and it was such a nice nerd shirt," Hannah mocks.

"Too far Hannah," I growl annoyed, walking up to her.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Hannah asks, smugly.

"This," I reply before picking up a bunch of food trays with my gift and aiming them right at her.

Hannah narrows her eyes at me. "How did you do that?"

"It's a gift," I repy with a smile.

Hannah's eyes widen and she stumbles out of the lunchroom.

"Good job Faye!" Benny cheers.

"Yeah thanks," Rory tells me as he puts an arm around me.

"No one messes with my boys," I smile happily.

"Dude," Ethan tells Rory annoyed. Rory quickly drops his arm off of my shoulder and I roll my eyes. My brother is so annoying sometimes.

**Thanks for reading! I'm writing part 2 right now but I really have to sleep so I'll probably finish and upload it tomorrow! Thanks guys! Questions/Comments/Suggestions are welcome!**


	14. Double Negatives Part 2

**Here we go! Part 2! Enjoy everyone! **

As Ethan and I walk home together he explains everything to me and it finally starts to make sense. I knew Hannah would never act like that.

"So an evil twin huh?" I ask my brother as finishes explaining.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet," Ethan replies with a shrug.

"That I believe," I state as we enter our house.

"Yay! You're home! Who wants to watch the dusk movie marathon with me?" Jane asks excitedly.

"I have, homework," Ethan lies before running off. Coward.

Jane turns to me with a smile.

"Alright," I reply with an eye roll.

Jane cheers and leads me off into the living room to watch the marathon. Vampire after vampire the movies drag on. Though I will admit I kind of like them. Even with a stupid plot, bland dialogue, and predictable endings I still find the movies pretty enjoyable.

About half-way through the second movie Jane falls asleep and my dad carries her up to her room. I'm pretty sure she was up half the night doing whatever little girls her age do.

Someone does a sort of bang, more like a slap and my dad walks over to answer it. I don't hear what they're saying, but I'm pretty sure it's Benny.

I walk over and my dad walks away shaking his head. That's pretty normal.

"Benny? How'd you get here so fast?" I question confused, knowing Benny's supposed to come over but not expecting him so soon.

"Don't worry about it sugar lips," Benny replies with a cool smile.

"Excuse me?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Ya know we should be a thing. We're both two attractive people. Why aren't we making out already?" Benny asks confidently.

"Ethan! Benny's here and he's acting weirder than usual!" I call up to my twin.

"You're so hot when you're confused," Benny tells me with a smirk. I glare at him and wait for my brother to come down here and fix whatever is up with Benny.

But before I know it Benny has his lips on my lips and his arm around my back as he pulls me closer. What the heck? I pull out of his grasp just as Ethan appears.

"What was that?!" Ethan exclaims angrily as I slap Benny across the face.

"Give me a call at home," Benny tells my brother.

Benny looks me up and down as a voice comes through on Ethan's phone. It's Benny. Oh no.

"Just get here quick okay?," Ethan says to Benny through the phone. The Benny in front of us begins to walk away.

"Wait. What are you?" Ethan asks the Benny standing in front of us.

"I'm your best friend," he tells Ethan as he holds out his hand. Ethan takes it and has a vision of something.

"I know you. I know you're good at stopping evil plans. I'm warning you, to stay out of mine," Jerk Benny says before taking Ethan's phone and throwing it into the street.

Jerk Benny turns to me. "And I know you have the gift, but I also know you have no idea how to use it otherwise you would be much more powerful. And a bigger threat, too," Benny tells me as he looks me over again before walking away.

"Wait what do you mean more powerful?" I call after him but he just shakes his head and gives an evil laugh before disappearing down the street.

"Okay, I have to admit that was a pretty cool exit," I state impressed.

"We need to go warn Benny," Ethan says as he drags me toward the garage.

"Wait I know a faster way," I tell him with a smile.

"Faye we both can't fit on your skateboard. Learned that the hard way," Ethan says referring to the time we both tried to stay on my board in the air and he fell into a particularly nasty bed of thorns.

"At least the thorns broke you're fall," I remind him with a shrug and a small smile. Ethan rolls his eyes at me.

"But anyway, that's not what I'm talking about," I tell my brother before whistling and shouting "RORY EXPRESS ADMIT TWO!"

And Rory suddenly flies down out of nowhere.

"Need a lift?" Rory questions.

"Yes! Thanks Rore. Benny's house please," I tell him as I hop on his back like a piggy-back ride. Ethan just stares at us confused and a little annoyed I think.

"Come on Bro, we don't have all day," I say with an eye roll.

Ethan walks closer and Rory picks him up. And then we're off to Benny's house. We get there much faster than we would if we used the bikes. Rory's vampire speed is flawless.

"Oh hey guys, grandma was just yelling at me for selling her camera," Benny tells us with a bored expression.

"Benny you have an evil twin, too," Ethan tells his friend.

"Yeah he kissed me, trashed Ethan's phone, said dome pretty confusing things, and then just took off," I add.

"He kissed you?" Rory and Benny ask at the same time.

"It's okay I pulled away and slapped him," I wave them off.

"Did you take a photo of yourself with my camera?" Benny's grandma asks her grandson.

"Yeahhhh, but only of my butt. And only for revenge," Benny tries to justify.

"Cause that makes it so much better," I retort.

"Here's the short version, there have been cultures in history that believe a photo can steal the soul. That camera can. Or at least it makes a negative copy of your soul. When the photo gets developed out pops an evil you" Grandma explains to the four of us.

"Hannah Price wants to use that camera for the yearbook photos tomorrow," Ethan says, worriedly.

"This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" I question annoyed.

"You have to get the camera back. And most importantly destroy all the negatives that she has. That's the only way to get rid of the twins" Grandma tells us.

"Alright well now that we have a plan can we all forgive original Benny?" Benny questions with a hopeful smile.

"No" Ethan, Benny's Grandma, Rory, and I all yell at the same time.

"So was I a good kisser?" Benny asks me.

"Not the time, Benny," I tell him annoyed as I hop back onto Rory's back and he takes off back towards my house.

"So, was he a good kisser?" Rory asks as he drops me off at my house.

"Let's just say I know a blonde vampire who's even better," I smile and Rory gets a confused look on his face. "You Rory. I'm talking about you."

"Okay, good. See you tomorrow Faye?" Rory asks with a smile.

"Duh. You're picking me up for school," I tell him before closing my front door.

Rory picked me up for school in the morning and we had no problems. Until I got to my locker. Who was standing there? Evil Benny. Or as I like to call him-Jerk Benny.

"Hey hottie," Jerk Benny greets me as I walk up to him.

"Jerk Benny would you kindly get away from my locker before I throw the water fountain at you?" I ask him, grinding my teeth as I do so.

Jerk Benny stays rooted in his spot. "We both know you don't have the guts nor the power to do that."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Look, I don't care that you're evil or that you look like the real Benny. If you continue to push my buttons I will crush you," I threaten.

"If only you knew," Jerk Benny says with a shake of his head before laughing and walking away. He is way more annoying when he's evil.

I walk down the halls looking for a certain blonde vampire. I could really use his help right now.

"Rory!" I yell, spotting him in the crowd.

His head whips around and he smiles when he sees me. Rory's at my side within seconds. You gotta love vamp speed.

"We need to find Benny and Ethan and Evil Benny, oh and Sarah, and come to think of it I haven't seen Hannah out loud," I say quickly as we run down the hallway.

"Wait say that again," Rory tells me.

Before I can explain any further we run straight into Sarah.

"Sarah! We were looking for you. Have you seen Benny, Ethan, Benny, or Hannah?" I ask.

"Erica said Ethan and Hannah are in the dark room. No idea where Benny is though," Sarah tells me.

"Oh, I think he's in the bathroom," Rory pipes up.

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?" I ask Rory, annoyed.

He just shrugs. "You started talking really fast and I got confused."

"I'll go see what's going on in the dark room. Go and find Benny," Sarah instructs me.

I nod before rushing off in the opposite direction. Rory picks me up by surprise and uses his vamp speed to take me to the boys bathroom.

"Benny? You in here?" I question as Rory and I enter the bathroom.

"Yeah, both of us are," Jerk Benny replies.

We walk in to see regular Benny and Jerk Benny fighting one another. You can tell which one is which cause Jerk Benny wears a leather jacket.

"You see two Bennys two right?" Rory whispers to me.

"Yeah," I reply softly.

"A little help here!" normal Benny calls out. Rory rushes over to help Benny fight Benny while I pick up the photograph on the floor. Rory corners Jerk Benny and I hand the real Benny the photo.

"I think you should finish this," I tell him.

Benny flushes the photo down the toilet and his negative disappears.

"You okay?" I ask concerned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Benny turns his head to me.

"I just flushed myself down the toilet. I'm gonna need some time," Benny replies.

I nod before Rory takes my hand and leads me out of the bathroom. And he doesn't let go of my hand as we walk down the school hallway.

"Wanna come over and play dungeon-buster?" I ask Rory, hopefully.

"Yeah! We still need to beat the last episode," Rory replies, excitedly.

We come to a stop as we reach outside. I look at Rory and he smiles at me.

"One ticket for the Rory express?" he questions.

"Yes, please," I reply with a smile.

I hop on Rory's back and he takes off towards my house. As we walk in through the door, after I invite Rory inside, I greet Jane before taking Rory's hand and rushing upstairs. If Jane sees Rory and blabs to Ethan we're both dead.

"You ready?" Rory asks me as he sits himself in front of my tv.

"Yeah ready to beat your ass," I tell him with a smirk.

"We'll see about that," Rory replies.

Five hours later and I'm cheering victoriously after beating ass in Dungeon-buster.

"Told you I would win," I state, proudly.

"So what do ya want as a prize," Rory asks as he scoots closer to me.

"I think I might have something in mind," I reply as I also scoot closer.

We both lean in and just as our lips are about to touch my bedroom door opens and we instantly jump apart. I look to see Jane standing in my door-way with wide eyes and a small grin on her face.

"Just so you know, Ethan's home and he's bound to walk up the stairs any second," Jane warns me.

I give Rory a look and he jumps out the window.

"Bye Faye! Pick ya up tomorrow!" Rory yells before flying away.

Jane gives me a confused look. "He doesn't have a car."

"He doesn't need one," I reply with a laugh.

"Ethan's gonna kill him," Jane states.

"Please don't say anything," I beg my little sister.

"Me? Never. But he'll find out," Jane says before skipping away.

She's not wrong. I mean Ethan's a seer. He sees things. Like Rory and I. Or maybe not. Hoping for not.

Ethan comes into my room not a second later.

"Was there a boy in here?" He asks, suspiciously.

"Whaaaaatttt?" I question, dragging out the word.

Ethan sits down on my bed next to me.

"You're not a good liar, Faye," Ethan tells me.

"I know," I reply with a sigh. "So how's Benny."

"You know Benny, already getting into trouble with something else."

"That does sound like Benny. Well, I have homework."

Ethan nods before heading towards the door. "I know Rory's been coming around here lately and even though I'm horribly against you dating, I wouldn't mind you and Rory dating."

"Thanks, I think," I beam at my brother before he nods and leaves my room.

I think my brother may have just approved of Rory and I dating. Now all I need is for Rory to ask me out.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Really sorry for the late update! Whoops! I'm only human here. But thanks! Review and comment and suggest and such. The next chapter will be up soonish!**


	15. Friday Night Fright Part 1

**Sorry for not keeping up again guys. My mom was really mad at me when she found out I almost failed a class. Whoops. But everything is good now so expect regular updates. And I added two chapters cause I feel so bad so you guys should forgive me please! Love you:) Sorry again! I am just really bad at updating and my mom took away my stuff but I promise I'm back now. So enjoy!**

"Hey Faye!" Sarah greets me as I walk into school.

"What's up?" Sarah asks me.

"Nothing much since you saw me last night," I tell her. She had come over last night to babysit Jane while my parents went out on a date.

"Is that Erica?" I question.

"Yup, come on let's go see what's up," Sarah states, grabbing my hand and dragging me over.

"Hey Erica," Sarah greets as we join her at her locker.

"Hey girls," Erica greets us back.

The boys walk past us arguing about something nerdy that I badly want to join in on, but I refuse that urge and pay attention to the conversation.

"So, how was your date last night?" Sarah asks.

Erica describes her date with some hottie.

"It was perfect," Erica finishes.

"Regular date perfect or vampire date perfect?" Sarah questions suspiciously.

"You know I don't bite and tell," Erica replies as she takes out her fangs and walks away with a laugh.

"I'm gonna go with vampire date perfect." I tell Sarah with a shrug.

"We really need to figure this out," Sarah replies.

"We? Really? Can't I sit this one out?" I ask hopefully.

Sarah rolls her eyes and smiles. "Fine, baby. Go hang out with your little blonde vampire boyfriend."

"Well, he's not my boyfriend, yet," I correct sadly.

"I don't understand why he hasn't asked you out yet. I mean the two of you are into each other. It's obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes."

"Wow. Thanks Sarah."

"Don't mention it. See ya at lunch!" she calls before going the opposite direction.

Great, I have math first period.

I walk into the lunch room but can't find Sarah. Whatever, there's the boys.

"Hey guys," I greet before sitting down on Rory's knee.

"Hey Faye!" Rory greets brightly.

"That's my sister," Ethan says to...nobody?

"What's up with crazy?" I ask, nodding my head towards Ethan.

"There's a ghost coach haunting him and he's a real jerk," Benny replies, looking all around him for the ghost he can't see.

Something invisible flicks Benny in the face and tips over his chair.

"This isn't good," I state as I take one of Rory's cookies.

"There must be some way to stop him or get rid of him," Ethan says.

Fast forward and Ethan has been shoved into a locker by the ghost coach. This ghost is getting on my nerves.

"Coach jammed you in good. I may have to dislocate one of your shoulders to get you out is that okay?" Rory asks Ethan as he tries to pull him out of the locker.

"Rory!" I scold slapping him over the head.

Rory finally manages to pull Ethan out of the locker.

"Come on Benny aren't there any spells that get rid of ghosts?" Ethan asks his best friend.

Ethan starts talking to the ghost we can't see and I play with the strings on Rory's shirt sleeves.

"What if he's just crazy?" Rory whispers in my ear.

"Nah, if Ethan were to have gone crazy it would have been a while ago," I whisper back.

Rory nods his head and I smile at him. Ethan's pants suddenly drop and the boys and I begin to laugh.

"Fly me home?" I ask Rory once Ethan and Benny walk away.

"You got it," Rory replies happily.

I jump on his back and we take off towards my house. Rory flies too fast for me to see anything, but the breeze feels pretty nice.

"Wanna come in?" I ask hopefully.

"As long as I get home for dinner. My mom'll kill me if I'm late," Rory explains.

"Okay, come on in," I tell Rory as I pull him into my house behind me.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask as we walk up to my room.

"Okay! Rise of the evil robots 4?" Rory questions.

"You read my mind!"

Rory and I sit on the floor in front of the tv in my room. He scoots closer to me and I put my head on his shoulder. We're already so close, I don't understand why he hasn't asked me out already.

"You smell nice," Rory tells me. I giggle lightly.

"Thanks Rory. You smell like squirrel."

"Sorry. I didn't get the chance to go home in shower."

I laugh and take his hand.

"It's okay."

Rory smiles down at our entwined hands and pulls me even closer. Why hasn't he asked me out yet!

An hour later we hear someone run up and the stairs and go into Ethan's room.

"That's probably Benny," I comment.

"It is I can hear him and Ethan talking."

"What are they saying?"

"Benny's trying a spell on the ghost. And it didn't work. Now the ghost is angry. And Benny's leaving," Rory narrates right as we hear footsteps run out of Ethan's room, down the stairs, and out of the house.

"You should probably get going to, it's almost dinner time."

We stand up and his hand slips out of mine. Sadly.

"Can we finish the movie tomorrow?"

I nod my head and smile. Rory gives me a giant smile and plants a kiss right on my cheek before running out the window and flying away. I giggle a little at his actions. That boy is so weird.

That night at dinner I can tell Ethan is struggling with the ghost. And I'm not the only one who notices.

"So honey, how was school?" my mom questions my twin.

"Uh, learning, books, you know, lunch," Ethan replies as he struggles to eat his dinner. I guess the ghost must be playing with him.

My parents stare at my brother, confused and concerned.

"This chicken's, too good to eat," Ethan says with a fake smile.

"Relax. It's all-it's all part of puberty."

"I failed my geometry test today," I state, trying to keep the attention away from Ethan.

"What!" my parents exclaim at the same time, instantly turning to face me.

I keep my parents focused on me for the remainder of dinner. But my plan backfires when they take away my tv and phone privileges as punishment. Why couldn't I have thought of a better lie?

"Hey thanks for helping me back there," Ethan says as we head up to out rooms.

"What are twins for."

I do my homework before heading off to sleep. This ghost thing is going to end up being a big problem. I can feel it.


	16. Friday Night Frights Part 2

**And part 2! Might update tomorrow or saturday! Thank you! I changed the cover photo to the faceclaim for Faye. It's India Eisley. Do you like it? Hmmm? Sorry I'm really tired. But enjoy the story!**

When I wake up in the morning Ethan is pacing in the hallway.

"Woah what's up with you?" I ask.

"The ghost gave me a vision of the future if I don't help him. It was horrible!" Ethan exclaims.

"Calm down. Now tell me everything."

Ethan explains the vision of the future if he doesn't help the ghost win a trophy. It's a pretty depressing future. Benny's in a wheelchair, our parents and Ethan work at McFingers, Sarah's dating a hot jock from school, Rory's frozen in iceland, and I'm in a coma from an "accidental" explosion.

"Okay if that's our future you really need to win that trophy."

"But I stink at sports. You know that."

"Don't worry. We can find a way," I tell my brother, determined.

-timeskip-

Ethan's been working out, or trying to at least, for his wrestling match. But we all know he doesn't stand a chance. But if he doesn't at least try our futures will not end well. Quite the conundrum.

My parents are still angry about the failed Geometry test I failed. I can't tell them I made it up to draw the attention away from Ethan. So I'm stuck without my tv and phone for at least another week.

I start the walk to school (my skateboard is in my locker) when I'm ambushed by Sarah.

"Geez!" I yell as I put my hand over my heart. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Sarah smiles, not looking sorry at all.

"So have you found out if Erica turned what's his name?" I ask I continue walking, only with Sarah now at my side.

"No. Not yet. But I have backup if I don't find out before the weekend."

"Who's your backup?"

"Ethan, who else would I ask."

"Well, why not me?"

"You're too busy in Roryland," Sarah teases and I roll my eyes as she laughs.

"Well that's gonna be hard seeing as my phone privileges have been taken away."

"What'd you do?" Sarah questions, curiously.

I explain what happened and Sarah sympathizes with me. When we reach school she waves goodbye and heads off to her locker.

I walk to mine to find a cute little blonde vampire boy waiting for me.

"Hey Faye!" Rory greets happily.

"Hey Rory what's up?"

"You didn't answer my messages last night. Or this morning."

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. My parents took away my phone and tv cause I told them I failed my Geometry test."

"But you aced that test. I remember you helping me cram for mine."

"I know but I had to lie for Ethan. The ghost was was attracting a lot of attention and I'm not very good at thinking on my feet."

"Oh, that makes sense. But now we can't finish the movie," Rory pouts. He's so cute when he pouts.

"Yeah, but we can in a week once my punishment is over. Promise!" I state before giving him a hug and heading off to class.

At the end of the day it's the stupid wrestling match against Ethan and some wrestling jock. From what I heard he's vicious and ruthless. And apparently a giant. To put it simply Ethan is dead meat. But it's not like he has a choice.

I roll my eyes as they give a cheesy introduction for Kurt the Hurt Lochner. But I can't help but notice how taller, strong, and bigger he is than Ethan.

Benny runs out to make his own introduction for Ethan.

"You ready for this Bro?" I ask Ethan, nervously.

"Yeah, I think so," Ethan replies.

Rory, with sparklers in hand, runs out and Ethan runs out behind him. After the boos die down a little I walk out and smile and give a little wave to the crowd before sitting down on Ethan's bench. Rory glares at some of the boys who stare at me and I elbow him to get his focus.

"Okay guys if I can get you to shake hands here that's be nice," Mr. G says.

Ethan puts out his hand and Kurt grabs it tightly, making many sickening noises.

"Do your catchphrase! Do it!" Rory encourages, his sparklers still fizzing in his hands.

"Prepare to be Ethanized."

Wow. That was pretty corny.

Kurt holds an apple in his hand up to Ethan and crushes it. Where the heck did that apple come from.

"You're not gonna like these apples," Kurt tells my brother as he throws the crushed apple bits at him.

"Even his catchphrase is better," Ethan states, turning to us. Rory and I shrug and Benny gives him a double thumbs up.

"He's dead," I whisper to the boys.

"Yup" "Oh yeah"

The watch starts and Kurt easily throws Ethan to the ground.

Ethan continues to get beat again and again and again and AGAIN. And it's only round one.

"There's your friend. I'll see you in round two dork," Kurt states as he throws Ethan at our feet.

"Get up. Take a seat," Benny tells my brother and he does so. I pat his back as I sit next to him.

"You survived a whole round without him breaking your spine in half. Nice!" Rory comments.

I roll my eyes and focus on Ethan.

"Ethan, if this is, too much you can always drop out. Maybe there's another way to defeat the ghost," I tell my brother. I don't like seeing him get hurt right in front of me. Though I'm doubtful we'll find another way to get rid of the ghost.

"No. I have to do this. It's the only way," Ethan says, with a determined look on his face.

Ethan groans as he rubs his shoulder.

"Sorry dude. But for a guy in agony you make some hilarious faces," Benny tells him cheerfully.

"Benny!" I scold the boy as I slap the back of his head.

"Ethan are you insane? You don't know what you're up against. This guy is unstoppable," Sarah tells my brother as she joins the rest of us.

"Guess that's why you like him," my brother replies, annoyed. What?

"What? I don't like him."

"Come on. I saw you watching him, talking, canoodling?" Ethan states.

I put the pieces together and realize Kurt is the guy Sarah's been following to see if Erica bit him. Too bad I didn't realize this sooner.

"Mad canoodling?" Benny accuses.

"What does canoodling even mean? Besides you've got it all wrong Bro."

"Yeah, I don't Kurt. I thought Erica turned him into a vampire so I was watching him. I even checked his neck for bite marks. Which was hard since he's so ticklish, but I _do not_ like him," Sarah explains.

"Ugh. I have to pin him? Impossible," Ethan says, apparently to the ghost coach.

"What if I move the mat around so he slips?" I question.

"Or what about some magic? See how well he wrestles with worms in his ears huh?" Benny suggests enjoying the idea too much.

"No help Faye. And no magic Benny. I can't cheat," Ethan tells us sadly.

"Then think of something. Everybody has a weakness right just find his," Sarah encourages my twin.

"And if not I can always make a light fall and knock him out," I add. Everyone stares at me.

"Or not. We can keep that as a plan C," I state.

Sarah shakes her head at me.

"Just find his weakness and exploit it," Sarah finishes.

Ethan is seemingly picked up by nothing, makes a face, and then falls to the ground.

"Just please stop. Leave me alone," Ethan pleads as he crouches.

"Looks like he's practicing new ways to beg for mercy. Smart," Rory tells my brother.

"It's no use. I've never won a fight. Ever." Ethan says, seemingly giving up.

"Mmmm, false. Remember that time in grade two when I took your Pokemon lunchbox? You whipped me good! I almost cried," Benny reminds Ethan.

"Benny, you did cry," I state.

"No I didn't!" Benny denies defensively.

"Grade two. That gives me an idea. Thanks Benny," Ethan smiles before heading back over for round two.

Ethan then proceeds to wrap his arms around kurt's legs from behind.

"The snuggy bear hug. He's got him locked on tight," Benny comments.

"I remember that hug. Even I couldn't get out of it," I add as we look on.

Then Ethan throws Kurt down and starts tickling him. I hold in a laugh at the sight before us.

"Our new champion!" Mr. G announces as he holds up Ethan's hand. Yes!

Mr. G hands Ethan the trophy and he holds it up with a smile.

"Good job Bro, never in a million years did I think you would win," I congratulate my brother as I pat him on the back.

"Thanks. I think?" Ethan questions. Then he turns and talks to the ghost we can't see.

"He's backing out of our deal," Ethan tells us.

"What? He can't. A supernatural pact is binding in all dimensions!" Benny exclaims looking all around with a glare.

"He's gone," Ethan smiles.

"Hey you know what? I will not be beaten by a geek!" Kurt yells before running towards Ethan. Sarah lifts up her hand and punches him in the face without even looking. Nice.

"Update. You've been beaten by a geek and a girl. Go get yourself a new shirt," Sarah tells the jock.

"thanks, but, I could have taken him," Ethan says.

'Yeah right," I comment sarcastically.

"So about satuday night..." Ethan trails off.

"Oh, that. I thought that if Kurt was a vampire I'd need backup to take him down. But we're all good now.

"Oh right. Good Good," Ethan replies.

"But if we're not catching vampires, maybe we could go catch a movie?" Sarah suggests.

I see Ethan's eyes light up and smile. He really likes Sarah.

"Yeah! Cool. Should have the feeling back in my fingertips again," Ethan says with a smile. Unfortunately I don't think he's joking.

"Okay you caught me off guard before. You're dead geek," Kurt yells. coming back into the gym in a new change of clothes. Sarah moves to take him down again but I stop her.

"Allow me," I smile.

Kurt walks over to me with a glare and a laugh.

First, I deflect his punch. I kick out his legs and he falls to his knees. Then I jump and land a hard kick to his abdomen, sending him a few feet away. I walk over and smile at him.

"Stay away from my brother. In fact, stay away from all of us," I warn him.

When I skip back over to the boys are staring at me with open mouths and wide eyes. Sarah gives me a high-five.

"That. was. so hot," Benny tells me.

Rory slaps his head and glares at his friend.

"How'd you do that?" Rory asks me.

"I'm a black belt," I smile.

Ethan and Sarah sit next to each other on the couch. Benny, me, Rory, and Jane sit next to them. I hold a bowl of popcorn in between the three of us. Jane's legs rest across our laps.

"I'm gonna get more popcorn," I state, rushing to the kitchen so I don't miss the movie.

As I'm waiting for the popcorn Rory pops in.

"Hey Rore," I greet him.

He walks closer and closer until his lips are on mine. I instantly return the kiss. When Rory pulls away he's wearing a giant smile.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since the last time we kissed," Rory tells me.

The microwave continues to beep as I enjoy kissing my blonde vampire. It doesn't matter that our friends and my brother are in the next room. It doesn't matter that we haven't labeled anything yet. All that matters is that we feel the same way about each other.

I break our long kiss and take a small step away.

"We should probably get back before they come looking for us," I suggest.

When we get pack Sarah stares at us knowingly. Damn vampire hearing.

"What were you two doing?" Ethan asks, seeing our red cheeks and big smiles.

"Nothing!" Rory and I reply quickly.

Before he can say anything else something pops on the screen scaring everyone. Under the blanket Rory grabs my hand as we watch the rest of the movie.


End file.
